


Deep Blue

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, ooc, 人鱼丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，Sam在水族馆遇见一条人鱼……<br/>穷摇，小言，微人体改造，雷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

　　标题：Deep blue  
　　原作：SPN  
　　西皮：Sam/Dean  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　警告：人鱼！Dean，穷摇，OOC，雷  
　　  
1  
　　  
　　找不到。  
　　哪里都找不到Sammy。他把Sammy弄丢了。  
　　男孩惊慌失措，他扯开嗓子大声叫着弟弟的名字，沿着漫长街道一路跑一路找。汗水从额角滑下，他大口喘息着，用力吸进白天里干燥的空气。  
　　找不到。哪里都找不到。  
　　他举目茫然四望，急切的眼泪打湿了柔软的睫毛。  
　　  
　　当那个收养他的男人来接他时，他显得很温顺。男人长得瘦而高，颧骨很高皮肤苍白。听人说他是个科学家。  
　　男人牵着他的手，他温暖的手背只能感觉到男人掌心里的冰凉。  
　　男孩已经打好了所有的如意算盘。  
　　因为每一次从收容所逃跑都会被抓回去。修女们很严厉，他知道她们只是担心他。  
　　可他担心着自己的弟弟。  
　　他弟弟还那么小，是走快了都可能会跌倒的年纪。  
　　他逃出去只是为了找到弟弟而已。  
　　每一次他企图跑到更远一点的街区时就会被修女与警察们带回收容所。  
　　所以他修改了一下自己的计划。  
　　要听话，争取到陌生人的收养。离开这里。然后趁着大人不注意，就可以悄悄开溜。  
　　去找弟弟。  
　　他全都计划好了。  
　　男孩在汽车后座露出一抹得逞的笑容。但很快，那抹小小的笑容却又被不符年龄的忧郁替代。  
　　  
　　他被关在地下室里，身体被皮革制成的锁扣死死绑在一张金属床上。  
　　持续的剧痛让他一直无法入眠。地下室里光线幽微，他不确定自己被关了多久，或许只是一两个小时，又或许已经有一两周了。  
　　他不知道。  
　　他不知道那个男人给他注射了什么东西。  
　　也不知道什么时候能从这里逃出去。  
　　他只知道很痛——他甚至都不知道到底是身体的哪个地方在痛。或许是大脑，也可能只是喉咙，再或者是心脏或者胃，但骨头里也隐隐有一丝钝痛。  
　　他不知道。  
　　其间男人也一直守在地下室里，每隔一段时间就会喂他喝水，再就是往他身体里注射不知名的注剂。  
　　他发烧了，神志不清。他痛苦地哭了起来，小小的身体一直因为疼痛而不住痉挛。  
　　爸爸。妈妈。  
　　Sammy。  
　　他哭着叫着他的家人，他多么希望有人能听见他的呼唤，多么希望有人能够发现他，救他，带走他。  
　　  
　　  
2  
　　  
　　男人每天都坚持写日记。  
　　第五天的时候，他写道：尾骨开始生长。情绪激动。注射镇定剂。  
　　第六天他写道：腿部肌肉开始萎缩。情绪激动。注射镇定剂。  
　　第二十天的时候他写道：持续高烧出现脱水休克症状，经过急救处理恢复神智。情绪开始趋于稳定。停止注射镇定剂。  
　　第三十七天他写道：颈后开始长出鳞片。  
　　第四十六天的时候，他因激动而显得笔记潦草：可持续呆在水下三小时。  
　　  
　　两个月后男人才发现男孩已经无法说出完整的句子了。于是男人在日记本上又记了一笔：怀疑语言中枢受到损伤。  
　　  
　　第六十五天的时候他写道：侧鳍长好，骨骼完整。  
　　  
　　第八十九天的时候他写道：尾鳍长好，每日在水下时间超过十五个小时。  
　　然后那天稍晚一点的时候他又补了一笔：尾部不小心被划伤。  
　　三日后他又做了一个追记：伤口愈合。  
　　再五日后他补了最后一笔：伤口处重新长出鳞片。  
　　  
　　一年后，男人翻阅着这厚厚一本日记，满意地在当天那一页上写下：神智清醒，体温正常，血液、血压、器官正常；水上水下皆能自由呼吸；杂食。  
　　  
　　  
3  
　　  
　　没有什么比不小心走错门结果发现邻居就死在客厅里更糟心的事了。  
　　Andy发誓他只是因为喝醉了而走错家门罢了。谁知一推开门（醉酒的他还暗自吃惊难道自己早上出门时没有锁门么）就看见月光里一个瘦骨嶙峋的人上半身躺在地上下半身挂在客厅的沙发上，诡异的模样吓得他酒都醒了一半。他都忘记自己走错门这件事了，迈着不算沉稳的步子跑过去刚想扶起地上的男人，结果就闻到了一股不算浓烈的臭味。  
　　好吧，Andy知道这味道，这他妈是尸臭！他以前没少处理过那些因为各种原因而死亡的鱼！全都是这股臭味！  
　　这下他算是彻底被吓醒酒了。他勉强镇定地扫视了一眼沙发周围。尸体手边还有一支针筒，他怀疑这家伙是吸毒过量致死的。死者的死状让Andy有些心慌，他打了一个颤慌忙掏出手机想要报警，这时却听见一声巨大的响声从这幢建筑的下面传来——  
　　Andy被吓得真的跳了起来。  
　　真见鬼！  
　　这社区里的房子根本就没有地下室！  
　　但他发誓那个声音就是从下面传来的！  
　　努力吞了一口唾沫，他握紧手里的手机小心翼翼绕过男主人散发着尸臭的尸体往屋里摸去。经过一番找寻他终于找到一个状似通往地下的通道。他扶着墙壁轻手轻脚地走下简陋的楼梯，推开那扇木门，接着就被眼前所见的景象给惊呆了——  
　　地下室里居然放着一个超过一人高的巨大玻璃鱼缸，荧蓝色的灯光从鱼缸后面透过玻璃与水折射过来，照得这里简直跟个鬼屋一样，而“鬼屋”的地上此刻却趴着一个全身赤裸还湿漉漉的男人……  
　　不不不，那不是个男人……  
　　不对不对，他就是个男人……  
　　去他妈的！  
　　Andy一脸活见鬼的表情。  
　　如果不是亲眼所见Andy一定不会相信。  
　　“鬼屋”的地上此刻却趴着一个全身赤裸还湿漉漉的……美人鱼。  
　　他一脸谨慎地移到美人鱼跟前，紧张地伸出手碰了一下它的肩膀。  
　　它突然抖动了一下身体，鱼尾受惊似的猛地拍打了一下满是水的地面，继而陡然抬起头。  
　　它还活着。  
　　Andy凝视着它漂亮的脸蛋与它那巨大却也同样漂亮的鱼尾，连忙三步并作两步地跑出地下室给自己的同事打了个电话。  
　　他觉得这回老板一定会给他加薪。  
　　  
　　  
4  
　　  
　　Sam Garfield有一群见鬼的狐朋狗友。他们好起来的时候会尽心尽力陪着他去找那些有关跟他失散多年的大哥的线索，但是操蛋的时候……譬如在周日早晨七点半打电话过来轰他起床就是为了带他去……水族馆？  
　　“拜托，我昨晚修改报告到凌晨四点半，”Sam坐在车里揉着他脆弱的太阳穴不满地呻吟道，“五点半才上床……过去二十四小时里我才睡了两个小时好吗？你们这群混账！”  
　　“嘿，机会难得，伙计。”狐朋狗友之一的Matt一把拍上他的肩膀，不客气地瞪了他一眼，“我可是多用了0.5%的让利才从那个该死的水族馆老板那里拿出那么几张票子的。”  
　　“什么？”Sam吃惊地扭头看向他的好友，声音大到让他自己又呻吟着揉起刺痛的太阳穴，“你就为了几张水族馆的票子多让了0.5%的利润？你爱安康鱼爱疯了吗？”  
　　Matt朝他不礼貌地翻了个白眼。  
　　“算了Matt，他向来都是这样，只关心他老爸的银行。他不还计划着要去定制一批有金融新闻的厕纸吗？”一旁的狐朋狗友之二Chris坏笑着安慰Matt道。  
　　“嘿！我什么时候说过要去定制那玩意儿的！”Sam虚弱地抗议。  
　　“好吧，你懂，那只是夸张的说法，一种文学上的修辞。”Chris依旧是一脸坏笑。  
　　“那是诽谤！”Sam不满地纠正。他皱着眉头揪过Matt正打算问个明白，车却已经稳稳当当地停在了停车场里。一群人把Sam推下车拖到水族馆门口，他正抱怨着这群人的不人道，谁知抬头就看见还未开放的售票处前面排起了长长的队伍。他不禁咋舌，一时间有点搞不清状况。  
　　被他一脸白痴表情逗笑了，Matt往不远处努了努嘴。Sam顺着他指的方向看去，那里有一块最近才竖起的巨大广告牌。  
　　“美……美人鱼？水族馆里？”Sam读完广告牌上的字不由得瞪大双眼。  
　　“是啊老兄。听说这次可是真的美人鱼，而不是那种哄小孩的假玩意儿。”Chris说着又贴过去笑嘻嘻地对Sam说道，“我们可都记得你妈妈跟我们讲的你小时候被《小美人鱼》感动到热泪盈眶的光辉事迹，所以Matt才千方百计给弄到了几张票，不然，你看……”他说着指了指那条几乎已经排过一整条街的队伍，“我们就得那么站上一天。”  
　　“我没有被那个感动到热泪盈眶！我只是……我只是……”Sam词穷地为自己辩解。  
　　“我们懂，我们懂！多愁善感的Sammy boy！”  
　　几个朋友哈哈大笑起来。  
　　“嘿，说过别叫我Sammy了！”  
　　“好吧，极地野人Sam Garfield，滚过来等着见你心爱的小美人鱼吧！”  
　　托了Matt无私奉献的福，Sam一行人是当天第一批入馆的人——自从这家水族馆展出美人鱼之后，因为每日人流量太大，无奈之下水族馆只得分批放人进去。  
　　几个人乘坐电梯来到地下，一踏入展区，Sam便感觉到一阵凉意。他第一眼看到的是一条长长的海蛇，它在水中恣意地游弋，怨毒的眼神却让Sam一阵头皮发麻。朋友们一面推着Sam前行一面左顾右盼地看着两边巨大鱼缸里的各种鱼类，大约走了十来分钟的样子，心思还在那条可怕的蛇身上的Sam突然被朋友拉住，他一个踉跄差点撞上一旁的玻璃。正想抱怨，Sam举头，却猛地愣在了那里。  
　　在他们面前的是一个三倍于其他鱼缸的超大鱼缸。与其他那些不同的是，这个鱼缸里没有任何石头与水草，站在外面一眼就能看到对面贴满瓷砖的墙壁，里头只是装满了水，外面顶部的灯照耀着鱼缸里的水波，在洁白的瓷砖上投下摇荡的光影。  
　　它就在那个鱼缸里。  
　　缩在墙与墙之间的角落里，瞪着它那双宛如祖母绿的眼睛，落寞地摇摆着尾鳍。  
　　美人鱼。  
　　Sam没想过居然是真的。他没想过居然真的会有这样一个“它”存在。它是那么漂亮——在水中显得格外柔软的金褐色短发，漂亮的绿眼睛，挺直的鼻梁以及丰满润泽的嘴唇。它白皙的皮肤细腻得宛如来自中国的高级细瓷，脖子与肩膀上覆盖着一层细小的浅绿色鳞片，手臂与胸膛大概是因为经常划水的缘故覆盖着线条优美的肌肉，而尾巴上的鳞片则是从与脖子处同色的浅绿逐渐加深直到尾尖变成与眼睛一样的草绿色。  
　　Sam呆愣愣地站在那里。  
　　当然，他的那群朋友也一样。  
　　傻瓜一样地盯着它。  
　　但它始终不愿意游到玻璃这边，只是警惕地缩在角落里，摇曳着它宽大的鱼尾凝视着来来往往的人群。  
　　他曾经也跟他们一样，可现在不一样了。他没有了脚，再也无法行走。他一直被关在那个地下室里，好几次试图逃跑，却总因为那条尾巴的缘故使得计划落空。  
　　他试过翻出鱼缸，找到在地下室里能够找到的任何利器，他想要割开自己的鱼尾，他猜割开那东西之后就能看到被包裹在其中的双腿。  
　　他试过了。  
　　鳞片被剥了一地，血水顺着深且长的伤口涌出，但他没找到什么该死的腿。  
　　那个男人将受伤的他弄进鱼缸里，冰冷的水涌进伤口里，他痛得在水里不断翻滚。男人却只是从抽屉里拿出日记本迅速地记录着什么。  
　　他真的失去了双腿，取而代之的是一条见鬼的鱼尾。  
　　他哪里也不能去。  
　　再也无法找到弟弟了。  
　　它在水里眨了眨眼睛，仰起头看着从上面透过毛玻璃倾泻而下的阳光。它摆动鱼尾让自己缓缓浮起，直到微微举起的双手能够触碰到那层厚厚的毛玻璃。  
　　它很久没见过阳光了。太久了。久到它已经不知道究竟是多久。  
　　久到它自己已经长到这么大了。  
　　他的手已经这么大了，手臂也变得有力，可他依旧无法离开那个地下室。  
　　直到他被两个陌生男人从地下室里扛出来扔进一辆货车里，被运到这个水族馆里。  
　　他仰起头眯着眼睛看向遥远的太阳，努力让自己的脸多接触一些阳光。有时他能通过玻璃的反射看到现在的自己，其实他接触阳光才十来天的样子，鼻梁上就已经长出了淡淡的雀斑。  
　　水族馆里的人逐渐逐渐变多，多是冲着美人鱼来的。他们挤在这个巨大的鱼缸前争相给被困在里面的美丽生物拍照，每一次闪光灯亮起，美人鱼都会反感似的皱着眉用手臂挡住眼睛。  
　　多年前它也是那个样子，也是个正常人类。  
　　现在却变成了异类。  
　　我曾经也是那样的。  
　　它本想这么告诉那些拍照的人，但它张开嘴，简单破碎的单词在它脑中却无法组成完整明确的句子，而即将说出口的单词也在只是水里化作一串长长的气泡，空虚徒劳。  
　　Sam只是站在人群里，被后面的人轻轻推搡着，一步一步走向那块隔着他与那个美丽生物的玻璃。美人鱼依旧高高在上，视线不时在阳光与人群之间来回逡巡。Sam见它张开嘴唇仿佛是要说些什么，可他们距离太远。  
　　于是他只能伸出手，将手掌贴上了玻璃。  
　　  
　　  
5  
　　　　  
　　在变成人鱼的这十几年里——他猜的——除开他为了想要重新获得双腿而做出的那些愚蠢又残忍的尝试之外，Dean做得最多的一件事就是反复练习如何能够发音清晰地叫出Sammy这个名字。  
　　曾经这只是一件微不足道的小事，可自从他发现自己没法好好说话、甚至就连单词都没法准确发音的时候，他就开始反反复复练习着如何在最短的时间内迅速反应并且吐词清楚地叫出那个名字。  
　　为了有朝一日他在见到弟弟的时候不至那么失态地连弟弟的名字都叫不出来。  
　　被关在地下室的Dean当然幻想过无数种与弟弟重逢的场景。他静静悬浮在水里，心不在焉地看着幽暗地下室里的某一点，想着自己的弟弟或者也已经长高长大，便时常露出高兴又有些忧郁的笑容。  
　　Sammy。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
6  
　　　　  
　　每天都有很多人会来水族馆，只为了隔着那层厚厚的玻璃看看它而已。  
　　它依旧摇摆着巨大的尾巴缩在墙边，偶尔会漫不经心地在水里游曳两圈，最后浮起让自己高举的双手能够碰到头顶那块巨大的毛玻璃。  
　　后来在那数以万计的陌生人当中，它记住了一张脸。  
　　那实在不是出自它的本心。只是那个人每个周末都会来，周六连着周日，总是最早那批进来，然后就在这里待上一整天。他总是静静站在外面，从不拍照，也不说话，只是看着水里的它。  
　　所以一个月之后它就记住他了。可它从来没有特别留意过他，它的目光从来不曾在他身上停留超过两秒钟。多数时候它还是习惯性地仰头看向它喜欢的阳光，它已经开始习惯这样的阳光了，尽管它的鼻梁与锁骨之间也因此生满了淡淡的雀斑。  
　　第二个月的最后一个周日，那个人依旧在最早一批进馆的人群里。他还是静静站在他最习惯站的那个位置，不管它只是无聊地在水里摆动着尾巴也好，或是困扰地揪着自己似乎已经留得有些长的头发也好，他就一直看着它。  
　　它的目光再次扫过他时，它突然发现这个大到令旁人有些发窘的家伙有一双特别温柔好看的棕绿色眼睛。那双眼睛令它想起了弟弟，它想起那个小家伙也有那么一双好看可爱的棕绿色眼睛——每当弟弟用闪着泪光的眼睛盯着他时，他简直无法拒绝来自弟弟的任何一个要求。  
　　所以那天下午当广播里响起闭馆通知时，趁着其他人的渐渐离开，它突然摆动着它深绿色的尾巴游到这一侧的玻璃前，在他要离开时隔着玻璃给了他一记友好的笑容——它不知道自己有没有好好完成这件事，因为它实在是太久没有笑过，它只是想着自己的弟弟，想着那个小家伙，嘴角就不自觉地扬起。  
　　那个大个子突然就瞪大了眼睛，一脸吃惊的模样。正准备离开的他立刻又折回来，伸出手贴上了冰冷的玻璃。  
　　它在水里歪了歪脑袋，跟着也伸手，隔着玻璃将手与另一侧的那只手重叠上。  
　　它看见他缓缓露出一抹惊喜的笑容，嘴角的酒窝让他显得有几分可爱。  
　　这出人意料地令它感到高兴。  
　　它不知道他叫什么名字，它也无从得知。但是因为那双眼睛，它决定要将它最珍视的那个名字给他。  
　　Sammy。  
　　它张开嘴，那个名字化作水里的一串气泡徐徐上浮，最终破裂在水中。  
　　可他像是看懂了它的唇语一样，又惊讶地微微张大了嘴。他滑稽的模样让它再次笑了起来，于是它又叫了一次那个名字。  
　　他高兴的样子让它心里有了一丝安慰。  
　　它想见它的Sammy。  
　　它不知道该怎么办。  
　　它将额头贴上玻璃，最后一次叫出了那个名字。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
7  
　　　　  
　　朋友们都觉得Sam像是恋爱了，这本是一件好事，但令他们担心的却是他恋爱的对象似乎就是那条在水族馆里的美人鱼——虽然工作狂的他终于愿意放弃周末把工作带回家来做的不人道生活，但取而代之的却是每个周末无论刮风下雨都会大清早地爬起床去水族馆买票见他心爱的人鱼王子。  
　　他们当中没人反对同性恋，但这个问题根本就跟同性恋没有任何关系！而是……人和人鱼！？他们甚至不约而同地埋怨起安徒生当初到底是出于什么动机写出了《小美人鱼》这篇狗屎的童话。  
　　但每当他们试图从Sam嘴里问出点什么时，他却老是反过来给了他们一通说教。  
　　——我没有恋物癖。  
　　——也没有与动物恋爱或者做爱的嗜好。  
　　——我前天晚上还跟一个健身教练开房了。  
　　Sam拿出一切能够证明他并没有坠入对那条人鱼的单相思的证据来驳斥朋友们无聊的担心。当朋友们问到他有没有想着那条人鱼打手枪时，他先是愣了一下，接着立马红着脸大声吼道“我不是变态”。  
　　当然，他没有。  
　　只不过有时会在那种浴室里的性幻想时间里突然想起那个人鱼的脸，想起它漂亮的眼睛与结实的手臂。他会将人鱼的脸代入一切跟他有过性关系的人身上，他没法否认的是，那给他带去了好几次激烈的高潮。  
　　他只是代入了一张漂亮脸蛋而已。那些存在于他幻想里的身体，还都是人类的身体。  
　　不是鱼尾，而是实实在在的双腿。  
　　当朋友们被这位毕业于斯坦福大学法学系的大个子说服之后，他们接下来讨论的话题就转移到了他最近买的一幢距离市中心有超过一小时车程的别墅上。  
　　“我一直以为你讨厌那种大房子。你看你现在的房子小得简直跟个魔方似的。”夸张一向都是Chris的拿手好戏，他还伸手沿着Sam公寓的墙壁比划了好几下。  
　　“我没时间收拾屋子，当然是越小越方便。”Sam不礼貌地冲好友翻了个白眼。  
　　“你可以雇个钟点工，他们打扫完了就会离开。”  
　　“我不喜欢让陌生人走进我的公寓。”像是为了印证自己的话似的Sam不由得皱起了鼻子。  
　　“好吧，不过说起来你那套别墅是直接一次性付款，没有贷款？你老爸给你赞助费了？你工作才两年，我可不信你光凭工资就能直接付现。”Matt好奇地问。  
　　Sam耸了耸肩。  
　　“事实上……你们知道的，我爸他除了银行之外手下还有一家类似投资风险评估的事务所，我偷偷去做了一点小咨询，然后买了点股票——赚个差价而已。”  
　　“我就知道！你数学一直都很好！当年你跳级去大学我还以为你会去念数学！可没想到你这样居然都能赚大钱！”Chris不服气地大叫。  
　　“并不算多……”  
　　实际上，并不多。至少，距离他需要的数目还差得很远。他已经开始计划购入他这群好友的家族企业的股票，至少那些都是做得很大的公司，买中短线的话不会有太大风险。  
　　他去跟水族馆的老板交涉过。  
　　因为那条人鱼已经成为水族馆最大的摇钱树，精明的老板绝对不会随随便便松口以一个没有具体评估过的价格就卖掉它。  
　　实际上早在人鱼刚在水族馆展出时就已经有人找过这个老板了，那是一个研究所的研究员，他先是试图说服这个老板将这条人鱼无偿转给他们做研究，结果被老板一口回绝。后来他们又试着跟这边谈价格，结果老板嫌弃他们出价太低，之后就再也没有理会过他们。  
　　但在Sam的多次交涉之下，水族馆老板终于扛不住这个年轻人的狂轰滥炸而焦头烂额地随口匆匆开出一个价格。  
　　对不愿意找老爸要钱的Sam来说，那个价格够他不吃不喝攒上十几年钱了。  
　　所以从来对个人股票投资没兴趣的他终于偷偷给老爸的投资风险评估行打了个电话，预约了一个评估师为他做了一个详细的投资计划。  
　　那个周末他依旧早早起床洗漱，换了干净整齐的衣服开车去了水族馆。  
　　白天人群拥挤的时候人鱼还是缩在角落，只有在接近闭馆人群散去的时候它才会游过来，笑着将手掌贴在玻璃上。  
　　当它第一次游过来张嘴吐出那个单词时，Sam立刻就看懂了。  
　　它在叫他Sammy。  
　　他那么惊讶，以致当时的表情看上去都有些蠢。他不知道这条人鱼是怎么知道他的名字的，他好奇，隔着玻璃他却无法问它。  
　　“等着我。”他小声呢喃。玻璃那边的人鱼没有看懂他的唇语。好奇地眨了眨眼睛不解地看向他。  
　　他也没有解释，只是抿起嘴唇给了它一记温柔的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
8  
　　  
　　当一阵焦躁从尾椎顺着脊椎缓缓爬入大脑时，Dean知道自己最难捱的日子就要到了。  
　　它的上臂与背后的蝴蝶骨上长出了细小的深绿色鳞片，胯骨上的鳞片则逐日脱落。  
　　它喘息着，发出喑哑低沉的哀鸣，无可抑制地在水里来回摆动着它巨大的尾巴，用尾鳍大力拍打着墙壁上的瓷砖。  
　　它焦虑地冲撞着隔开他与人群的玻璃，轰隆的巨响吓坏了不少特地前来这里观看它的游客。  
　　水族馆的老板也从员工那里听说了前几天晚上有个负责给人鱼喂食的饲养员被一向温顺的人鱼给突然扯进水里死死按在水底差点被溺死。  
　　谁也不知道人鱼究竟怎么了。  
　　有人猜测是人鱼生病了，有人则耸着肩开玩笑地说道该不会是基因突变了吧。  
　　因为凶狠的人鱼已经接连吓哭好几个小孩子，游客也因害怕不断减少，水族馆老板为此烦恼不已。他在办公室里一边摸着他几乎谢顶的脑袋一边责骂Andy真是给他找了个大麻烦，Andy站在那里没敢吭声，心里却在腹诽当初也不知是谁乐呵呵地拍着肩膀许诺给他涨工资。  
　　所以周末当老板看见每周都一定会来的Sam时，他简直就像遇到了救星。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
9  
　　　　  
　　这个周末来水族馆看人鱼的游客出奇地少，大概是都听说了最近人鱼的异状。  
　　Sam也听说了。一开始他根本没法相信别人的说辞，他不信人鱼会凶恶到吓哭特地去水族馆看它的小孩子。他一直觉得人鱼是喜欢小孩的，因为他经常看到它的视线落在那些小孩子的身上，目光温和。  
　　直到周末他一如既往地来到水族馆。  
　　几乎已经没有人敢停留在人鱼那个鱼缸前。  
　　它焦虑地在水中上下翻滚，不时用尾鳍拍打着墙壁，用手肘撞击着墙壁，冲过来用脑袋或者肩膀狠狠撞向玻璃。  
　　Sam以为人鱼生病了，因为它看上去不太一样了——它的上臂跟背后好像新长出了鳞片，而原本一直覆盖到肚脐下的鳞片如今却像是脱落了不少，露出它形状好看的胯骨、平坦结实的下腹与半截看上去跟人类没什么两样的腹股沟；可它看上去又那么糟糕——尾鳍上的鳞片因为它老是用力拍打墙壁的关系而剥落不少，而肩膀和背上也因为不断冲撞玻璃而鳞片斑驳，露出的地方还能清楚地看见淤青的痕迹。Sam甚至留意到人鱼的手掌和手背上有着细密的抓痕。  
　　Sam有些着急。  
　　他很生气为什么水族馆的老板不去找医生过来。  
　　水中的人鱼仿佛是看到了他，它游过来，压抑着，小心翼翼地将额头与双手贴到玻璃上，有些痛苦地微微眯起眼睛，尾鳍依旧焦躁地不停拍打着玻璃。Sam看见它的嘴唇动了一下，他知道它是在叫他。  
　　它总是叫他Sammy。  
　　他不知道它到底怎么了，只是不忍心看它这么痛苦可怜。他有些生气地拍打了一下玻璃，转身大步朝着老板的办公室走去。  
　　　　  
　　以前每到这个时候，那个男人总会用链子将他死死绑住，因为害怕他的哀鸣会引来邻居，男人还会把他的嘴也一起绑住。然后就把他扔在鱼缸里，任由他摆动尾鳍疯狂地拍打着鱼缸。  
　　Dean恨死这些事了。  
　　可他没法停下那些举动，新长出鳞片跟鳞片脱落的地方都烫到让他头脑发晕，他也不知道怎么才能阻止那股让他血液发热的焦躁。他只能一遍一遍撞痛自己的身体，希望能够用疼痛来分散自己的注意力。  
　　只不过，他从来没想过要去吓唬那些孩子。  
　　他喜欢他们。他们大多都是胖乎乎的，头发柔软眼睛明亮，有些还会唆着自己的拇指。每次Dean看到小孩的时候都会想起Sammy，那个小男孩也是那么可爱，笑起来脸上还有两个讨人喜欢的酒窝。  
　　所以当他看见那些小孩哭泣的时候，他沮丧极了，他游过去想要安慰他们，可他们只是尖声哭叫着抱紧了他们父母的脖子躲着不敢再看他。  
　　游客每天都在减少，到最后几乎没几个人敢在他这边停留。  
　　他不在乎这些，焦躁感依旧折磨着他。再也没有人会在外面驻足举起相机给他拍照，他只是更加用力地冲撞着玻璃，双手交互掐着手掌与手背。他常常将胯骨用力撞上墙壁，因为他觉得那里难受，血热得让他不停哀鸣。  
　　直到他再次看到Sammy。  
　　他每个礼拜都会来。  
　　他还是站在外面。却皱着眉头忧心忡忡。  
　　Dean很高兴，他很高兴Sammy来了。他没有像其他人一样躲避这里，他还是站在那里，看着他。  
　　Dean压抑着生理上的难受游到玻璃边上，将额头和双手贴在玻璃上。  
　　Sammy。  
　　他叫着他的名字。  
　　尾鳍却依旧无可抑制地砰砰拍打着玻璃。  
　　他看见Sammy突然很生气地拍了一下玻璃，接着他就走开了。  
　　Dean用力将额头抵在玻璃上，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，突然更加用力地用尾巴击打着玻璃。有深绿色的鳞片剥落，随着水流在他身边打着旋上浮，过了一会儿，这才渐渐从他身边漂开。  
　　他想，大概是他吓到了Sammy。  
　　他突然难过起来，愤怒地用尾鳍拼命拍打着墙壁，一大片鳞片因此剥离，随着水流从他身边四散开去。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
10  
　　　　  
　　Sam觉得自己简直就是捡了个天大的便宜。  
　　当他怒气冲冲地去找水族馆老板让他去叫医生时，那个谢顶的男人在办公室里畏缩着身体看着他，在他开口之前就抢先问道：“你还要那条人鱼吧？”  
　　Sam先是愣了一下，接着他立刻明白了这家伙的意思。  
　　他没杀价。  
　　说真的，半年前这个老板开出了那么高的价格他都没犹豫过，都这个时候了他没可能突然反悔。但他知道，这里的老板可不这么想，因为人鱼变得不正常了，他大概担心当初说好的那笔堪比敲诈的交易会因此取消。  
　　Sam只是沉默地看着他。  
　　水族馆老板吞了一口唾沫，以一种商量的语气支吾着对Sam说道：“我也不知道它为什么会变成这样，如果你真想要的话，我……我可以给你个折扣，你看怎么样？”  
　　Sam没想到最后他居然能以当初说好的成交价的一半买下人鱼。他在心里默默计算了一下目前他的各项投资所得，如果算上还没有抛出的股票，现在的他绝对能够支付得起那笔钱。  
　　他几乎立刻就答应了，并且当即就扯开椅子坐下来表示他可以当场拟一份交易合同。  
　　“我毕业于斯坦福大学法学院，现在在一家银行任法律顾问。”Sam微笑着耸了耸肩，他有些在意自己此刻的表情是不是太过得意了。  
　　不过老板比Sam更急切，因为那条人鱼现在不光不能吸引游客，反而会害得其他游客因为害怕而不敢来他这里光顾。  
　　第二天他们就签订了合同，Sam填写了一张支票。这是他第一次花这么大一笔钱去买下什么东西，要是被他那群朋友知道了，他们一定会惊讶地质询他是不是疯了。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
11　　  
　　  
　　Dean被人捆住抬进了货车里。他猜想大概自己是要被扔掉了。  
　　车里没有鱼缸，也没有水，虽然在空气里也能自由呼吸，但已经习惯了水下生活的他还是有些不安。那些发烫的地方离开了水似乎更加灼热起来，他口干舌燥地张开嘴大口呼吸着干燥的空气，喉咙里发出喑哑含混的哀鸣。  
　　车不知道开出了多远，最后终于停下。那些人将他拉出车外，手脚粗鲁地扛着他走进一幢别墅。  
　　  
　　  
12  
　　  
　　Sam买下别墅之后就雇人对这里进行了一次大的改装。  
　　他拆了一楼的两个房间，封了窗户，敲掉了天花板与房间之间的内墙，又用一整块厚厚的钢化玻璃替代了一面承重墙，接着又在那两个打通的房间剩下的三面墙壁贴上洁白光滑的瓷砖，加厚了墙体，地板上打了排水孔挖了排水道连接下水道。他让人在二楼被敲掉地板的房间四周砌了一圈走道，在墙上贴了花纹简单的墙纸，并在巨大的飘窗前挂上了深绿色的窗帘。  
　　他精心选购家具，好好装修了一番，尽他最大的努力使这里看上去充满温馨的人情味——至少要让这里显得不那么冰冷刻板，至少要跟水族馆有着绝对的不同。  
　　最后的工作是往改造成水池的房间里注满水。  
　　他曾无数次地想象每当他打开别墅的门，就能看见从二楼飘窗直射进来的阳光照过荧蓝色的水波投射在客厅的木质地板上形成荡漾的光纹，人鱼慵懒地摇曳着它巨大的尾巴在水中缓缓游动。  
　　他甚至还时常梦见这些。梦里人鱼叫着他的名字，用冰冷潮湿的手指触碰他的脸颊和鼻尖。  
　　他以为这些他至少还要等上大半年才能实现。  
　　周一下班Sam破天荒地没有加班。他快速关掉电脑整理好桌上的东西，抓起车钥匙在同事们惊诧的眼神里大步走出办公室。  
　　白天他联系过水族馆老板，他们已经把人鱼送去了他的别墅，也按照他的要求将它放进了那个巨大的水池里，还贴心地给它准备了食物——水族馆老板甚至慷慨地送了他一份人鱼的食谱。  
　　所有的想象已经变成了真切的现实。  
　　从位于都市最繁华的商业区到别墅开车最快也需要一个小时，Sam昨天才去加油站加了满满一缸油，所以他现在一点也不心疼被他就这样用掉的半缸汽油。只是出城途中遇到了为时不短的堵车，这让他感到有些焦躁。  
　　他无数次地看表，手指不耐地敲打着方向盘，周围响成一片的喇叭声让他有种想摔开车门大吼一声“都给我闭嘴”的冲动。汽车尾气的味道渐渐变得浓郁起来，他先是关了车窗，可过了一会儿又觉得车里太闷，无奈只得再次打开车窗。  
　　拥堵并没能消磨掉他想到马上就能见到人鱼的兴奋与期待，他也可以坐在车里想象人鱼在他的别墅里、将手臂伏在二楼的走道上懒懒晒着太阳的画面。他只是有些……有些想早一点见到人鱼而已。  
　　在连续看了三十二次手表之后，Sam终于摆脱了市区的拥堵。他恨不得将油门一踩到底，但他可不想在半途遇到个什么突如其来的车祸导致他又得推迟见到人鱼的时间——这明显不划算。  
　　其后的整个行驶过程都充满了宛如置身奇幻世界般的不可思议，Sam头一次觉得这段路真是该死地长，长到让他以为那满满一缸汽油都不够这辆车跑的。好在那些都只是错觉，天刚刚黑的时候Sam顺利地将车开进了别墅的车库里，拔出钥匙打开了别墅的门。  
　　但眼前的一切没有他想象中的那么安静美好。  
　　黑暗中，孤独的人鱼依旧焦躁地冲撞着墙壁与玻璃，肩膀与尾鳍上的鳞片斑驳零落。它在水中翻滚着发出嘶哑的哀鸣，那些音节从它口中逸出化作一串漫长的气泡逐个上浮，而后被那些从它身上剥落下来的鳞片割破。  
　　Sam连忙打开客厅的灯，柔和的灯光瞬间照亮了整个空间。水中的人鱼动作一滞，下意识地朝光源处望去。  
　　Dean在这个房子里待了整整一天，除了那些将他扔进水里的人之外，这一天里他再也没见有谁来过。他不知道这是哪里，也不知道他为什么会在这里。唯一能够确定的是，他被水族馆老板扔掉了。  
　　在那焦躁的时间里，Dean反复思索着一个问题。  
　　是不是他就再也没法见到那个有着棕绿色眼睛的年轻人了？  
　　这令Dean感到有些难过。就像是那个时候他弄丢了弟弟一样，他再次失去了Sammy。  
　　可他竟然看到Sammy了。  
　　Dean看见Sammy就站在那扇门的旁边，头发有些乱，喘息着，身上穿着合身得体的西装。他惊讶地在水中摆了摆头，压抑下痛苦的哀鸣，摆动着尾巴游到玻璃这一侧，一如既往地将手掌贴上玻璃，试图给他的Sammy一记微笑。  
　　Sam将手里的包随手扔到沙发上，接着脱了西装也扔了过去，他一边拉开脖子上的领带一边上楼打开那个房间的门——门里天花板上也是一片波光荡漾，月光从飘窗照射进来洒在水面上，破碎晶莹，宛若被碾碎成粉末的银。他开了灯，走到池边看着水里的人鱼缓缓浮上水面。  
　　“嘿。”Sam跪到池边看着微微皱眉的人鱼，试着向打招呼，但他不确定它是否能听懂他的话。  
　　“Sammy。”人鱼张开嘴叫出这个名字。  
　　这是Dean花了十几年时间一直在努力练习的单词，他在空气里叫出它，发音准确咬词清晰，这令他开心地笑了起来。这点开心的情绪几乎就要战胜那些快要烧穿他尾椎与胯骨的焦躁与灼热，他吞咽下嘴里的津液，游到池边伸出手谨慎地碰了碰Sam的裤腿。  
　　“我一直很奇怪你为什么会知道我的名字。”Sam小声嘟囔着。他盯着人鱼伸过来的手，它的手很大手指很长，看上去也很有力，只是手背上布满交错的抓痕。Sam也缓缓伸出手，他的手指触碰到人鱼的手背，与他想象中不同的是，人鱼的手虽然潮湿，却并不冰冷，相反烫得惊人。  
　　Sam吃了一惊。他想起来人鱼生病了。他不确定人鱼的体温本来就是这么烫，还是因为它病了所以才会发烧。  
　　“你生病了吗？”他问，“你能听懂我的话吗？”  
　　他俯下身体，手指划过人鱼的手臂与肩膀。当他的指尖扫过人鱼的下巴时，人鱼突然颤抖起来，喉咙里再次响起听上去痛苦无比的哀鸣，它猛然抓住Sam的手狠狠将他拖下水，按着他的肩膀将他压到水底。  
　　Sam在水里吐光了肺泡里仅有的一点空气。他感觉有水漫进耳朵、鼻腔跟嘴巴里，沉重的水压着他的胸膛令他无法呼吸。人鱼滚烫的手捧着他的脸，它的身体隔着湿透的衣服贴着他，尾鳍用力拍打着他的腿。  
　　窒息感让Sam在水底下意识地挣扎起来。他想推开人鱼，人鱼却凑过去将脸贴上他的脸，他能感觉到人鱼脖子上的鳞片压在他的颔下，刮过皮肤一阵尖锐的刺痛。  
　　人鱼依旧在哀鸣。它的身体紧紧贴住Sam，脸颊磨蹭着Sam的耳朵，沉下腰不断用胯骨摩擦着Sam的身体。直到察觉到Sam的挣扎，它这才困惑地微微放开他。  
　　Dean突然想起来这些人跟他是不一样的。他们没法在水下呼吸。他想起一周前他也曾这么狂躁地将一个饲养员拉下水过，他记得后来那个人紧闭的双眼跟惨白的脸，别人将他救上去时，他几乎就快失去意识了。  
　　Dean猛然张大眼睛，他抓着Sam的衣服却没法拉动沉重的他，于是他只得凑过去将双手环过Sam的腋下抱住他的背，脸贴着他的胸膛摆动尾巴用力将他推上水面。  
　　空气里充盈的氧气令Sam感觉自己得救了。他大口呼吸着空气，直到喉咙因为用力过猛而感到一阵疼痛，他这才缓慢平复下呼吸。  
　　Sam身体的温度跟他的心跳声让Dean感觉自己的尾椎处简直快要被烧出一个洞来。他在水里小幅度地扭动着胯部，推着Sam将他推上水边的走道。湿漉漉的Sam狼狈地坐在那里，水从他的发梢一滴接着一滴落下，Dean看着水面上那一圈圈涟漪，闭上眼睛沉进水里，用指甲奋力掐着自己的手掌。  
　　过了许久，他一直没听见Sammy离开的声音。他很困惑。因为上一次那些人抬着那个饲养员飞快地离开，还留给他一个仿佛见到怪物的惶恐眼神。  
　　Dean游到水池的另一边，让自己贴着瓷砖缓缓浮出水面。他绷紧身体让自己的脊背一直死死贴紧墙面，试图用冰冷的瓷砖稍稍缓解一下尾椎处的灼热。他看向对面湿透的Sammy，开始回忆道歉的话。  
　　“对……歉……”他张嘴试着说出那个单词，可说出口的词汇跟他记忆中的似乎不太一样。  
　　他的Sammy抬起头，眼神古怪地看着他。  
　　“对……”他努力回想着那个词的发音，“对……比起……”  
　　似乎还是不对。  
　　Dean心急起来。他知道那个词该怎么说，他想起来了，可是他没法正确地发准那个音，他不知道Sammy能不能听懂。  
　　Sammy突然站了起来，朝着门的方向走去。  
　　Dean猜他是要离开这里。  
　　他暗自祈祷等到Sammy走到门口时，不要也像那些人一样留给他一个惶恐的眼神。  
　　可Sammy并没离开，他没有走出那扇门，他只是走到尽头转个弯从那边绕了过来。Dean看见他被水泡汤的皮鞋踩在地板上留下长长一串水渍，身上的衬衫跟长裤也无一不淌着水。  
　　“你救了我。”Sam温和地看着水里好像在自责的人鱼，但他不再俯身过来触碰它，“你最后把我推了上来，你不用道歉。你生病了吗？”  
　　Dean不知道。他不知道自己这个是不是生病，因为每一年都会这样，每一年的这个时候他都会这样，等到这个时节过去，他手臂跟背后的鳞片脱落，就又一切如常。  
　　Sam看见人鱼摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　  
13  
　　  
　　那天晚上Sam花了很多时间用来在网上搜索有关人鱼的网页，但多数结果不是电影就是小说，唯一关于现实中的人鱼还就是关于现在养在他别墅里的那条。  
　　他不知道他的人鱼到底怎么了，因为它看上去很痛苦。  
　　Sam有些心急。  
　　第二天刚一下班他依旧立刻收拾好东西开车去了别墅。水池里的人鱼透过玻璃看见他回来时还是游到这边将手贴在玻璃上向他微笑。Sam注意到人鱼总在不自觉地扭动着胯部，它不时撞向墙壁似乎只是为了减缓来自他身上的不适感。Sam站在那里观察了一会儿，发现人鱼不舒服的地方似乎是它的尾椎。  
　　Sam上楼换了衣服和鞋子，走进蓄水的房间时发现人鱼已经浮出水面似乎在等着他。Sam走过去将窗帘收起来，月光照进来，落在人鱼的鳞片上闪闪发光。人鱼的目光一直胶着在他身上，一刻都不曾离开。  
　　“我昨天忘记问了，你叫什么名字？”Sam收好窗帘走到池边，微微俯身看着水中的人鱼。他招招手，人鱼听话地游过来，但它似乎不太敢伸手过来触碰他。  
　　Sam蹲下身子小心翼翼地伸手触碰着人鱼湿漉漉的指尖。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”他又问了一遍。  
　　人鱼张了张嘴，似乎是在回忆那个音节的读法。  
　　“T-Teen。”  
　　Dean皱起眉头。他试了好几次，可还是没法好好念出自己的名字。他有些着急，他想告诉Sammy他的名字，他想听Sammy叫他的名字。可他的舌头就是不肯好好听话，他始终无法准确发音。  
　　“Teen？”Sam觉得这名字有些奇怪，就抓着人鱼的手将它拉近了些，“你的名字叫Teen？”  
　　Dean又努力了几次，还是不能好好读出自己的名字。他有些沮丧，但唯一令他感到安慰的是，其实Teen这个音节在被Sammy念出来的时候也没那么难听跟奇怪。Dean想了想，只得退而求其次地点了点头。  
　　“我……名子……”  
　　Sam发现人鱼的发音一直都怪怪的。但他还是很高兴自己终于知道了它的名字。  
　　“嘿，Teen，我是Sam。”他笑起来，两个大大的酒窝让他看上去显得真诚又有几分可爱。  
　　Dean睁大眼睛。  
　　“Sam Garfield。”Sam报上了自己的全名。不知道为什么，在他说出自己的姓氏之后，他似乎看到人鱼的眼睛里流露出一丝失望的神色。  
　　人鱼突然用力捏住了他的手。  
　　Sam看见人鱼皱起眉头，低下头发出痛苦破碎的哀鸣。它想挣开他的手，Sam看见水下它的尾巴正在用力拍打着瓷砖。溅起的水花淋了Sam满脸，他却更加用力地拉紧人鱼的手，另一只手伸过去握住它的肩膀，问它说：“你可以离开水里吗？”  
　　Dean皱着眉不解地看着Sam，但他还是点了点头。  
　　下一刻，他就被Sam突然拉了过去，Sam的双手绕过他的腋下用力将他从水里抱了起来。  
　　他们一起摔倒在了水池旁边的过道上。Dean压在Sam身上，身上的水打湿了他的衣服。Dean害怕自己压到了Sammy，他想翻身从Sam身上下来，但是sam却伸手环住他的腰，一面安抚他说“别怕”，一面将另一只手按在了他发烫的尾椎上。  
　　Sam的手刚刚贴上人鱼的尾椎，他就发觉人鱼的身体突然剧烈颤抖起来，它原本撑在地上支撑着上身的双手也像是突然被抽空了力气般地绵软下来，致使它的身体落下贴在了他身上。它潮湿的脸埋在他的颈间，他能听见从它的双唇间逸出的破碎呻吟声。  
　　陌生的感觉让Dean感到一阵慌乱。Sam压在他尾椎上的那只手令他的尾椎似乎更加灼热起来，Dean甚至有种身体已经开始从Sam触碰的地方渐渐熔化的错觉。他下意识地张开手掌握住Sam的手臂，那种舒适又可怕的陌生感觉令他忍不住狂乱地扭动着胯部，他将自己的额头贴在Sam温暖的脖子上，依循着本能低哑呻吟着。  
　　人鱼的鱼尾不时拍打在他的腿上。它好像比他更加慌乱不安，从它无措的反应来看大概就连它自己都不知道它到底是怎么回事。只是它扭动的胯部不断摩擦着他的身体，仰面躺在地上的Sam不由得苦笑了一下。  
　　他真的没有恋物癖。  
　　但在人鱼不屈不挠的扭动摩擦之下，他还是勃起了。  
　　而现在他似乎也终于确定了。  
　　他的人鱼是到发情期了。  
　　他轻轻抚摸着人鱼赤裸发烫的脊背，小心翼翼地移开刚刚一直按压着它尾椎的手，开始向其他地方探索。他的手指滑到人鱼的胯骨上，绕到它身前，指尖划过它凹陷的腹股沟，人鱼突然发出一声宛如抽泣的哀鸣，它弓起上身，尾鳍用力拍打在地面上，发出巨大的声响。  
　　“别怕，别怕，Teen，别怕。”Sam用手梳理着人鱼湿漉服帖的短发，小声安慰它。像是为了回应他似的，人鱼终于抖着肩膀抬起头，用它那双仿若蒙着一层海雾般的绿眼睛看着他。  
　　Sam不由得让手指重重陷进人鱼的腹股沟里。  
　　人鱼突然瞪大眼睛，仰起头张开嘴唇发出一声嘶哑柔软的叹息。它的喉结因此上下滑动，水顺着它脖子的线条缓缓滑进它锁骨间的那个凹陷里。  
　　Sam看得有些入迷。他的手从人鱼的腹股沟上移开，抱着它的腰翻过身让它平躺在地面上。Sam将手掌贴上人鱼平坦的腹部，一路轻抚到它的胸口，他突然蜷起手指用指甲掐了一下人鱼已经突起的乳头上。  
　　突如其来的轻微刺痛与裹挟着电流的快感让Dean不由得拱起身体。他喘息着，带着几分茫然地叫着Sammy的名字，突然抓住他的手腕。他的Sammy只是沉下肩膀，将嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
　　在Dean有限的“人类”生活经验中，他知道这个叫做接吻。他见过爸爸与妈妈这样抱在一起接吻过，也见过邻居那个刚上高中的Becky跟她的男朋友偷偷接吻过。他猜只要是亲密的人之间都能够这样。  
　　人鱼闭上眼睛，伸出手将手指插进Sam的头发里。它迷恋地抚摸着Sam的脸颊，像是邀请似的张开嘴唇，小心翼翼地用自己的舌尖触碰着Sam的舌尖。  
　　Sam像是着了魔似的吻着它，他拉过人鱼的手停在了自己的皮带扣上。  
　　“帮我解开它。”他将吻落在人鱼的耳垂上，喘息着恳求。  
　　Dean解开Sam的皮带扣，拉下拉链。Sam的吻落在他的下巴与脖子上，他有些担心自己的鳞片会划伤Sam迷人的嘴唇。Sam的手拉着他的手将它贴上了他坚硬滚烫的性器上。Dean抱住Sam的背，将自己的脑袋抵在Sam的下巴上，低着头看着自己为Sam自慰。Sam的喘息热得像是岩浆一样，最后他将精液射在Dean手上时，Dean自己也猛然挺起身，他感觉自己尾椎下方有什么液体也一样喷溅了出来。  
　　但他的注意力并没有在那上面停留太久，因为Sam又低下头过来吻了他。他不得已将自己手上的Sam的精液弄到了Sam的衣服上。他希望Sam不会因为这个而责怪他。  
　　  
　　  
14  
　　　　  
　　Sam不想承认自己真的有恋物癖，或是别的不能算“正常”的性癖。但他在人鱼手中的那次高潮几乎是他这二十几年里最激烈的一次，他的精液不光是喷射在人鱼手中，还溅到它浅绿的鳞片上，Sam不得不说他也是他这二十几年里所见过的最下流煽情的画面。  
　　人鱼的身体温暖，嘴唇柔软，在他们接吻时，Sam还不止一次想过自己的性器被这张嘴含在嘴里会是什么感觉。但最终Sam并没有将他的想象付诸行动。原因也很简单，他是两条腿直立行走的有脊椎动物，并且他还穿了衣服。  
　　所以他只是以一个吻终结了头一天晚上的更多可能。他将人鱼抱回水里，在人鱼恋恋不舍的目光中尴尬地穿好裤子扣好皮带走出房间。  
　　他只是想证明自己并不是个变态。  
　　或是，抗拒承认这一点。  
　　但冷面无情的事实总是会给那些固执的家伙致命一击。  
　　当Sam下班再次回到别墅，他只是打开门，开了客厅的灯，人鱼一如既往地摆着尾巴游过来隔着玻璃向他打招呼，它总是那么高兴地叫他Sammy。  
　　是的，问题来了。  
　　Sam只能像是被雷劈过一样地站在原地回味着人鱼的嘴唇，它的手，它支离破碎却性感无比的呻吟。  
　　只是那么一会儿而已，Sam这只还穿着衣服靠两条腿直立行走的有脊椎动物对着他的人鱼勃起了。  
　　猛然用手捂住脸，Sam无力又无奈地呻吟了一下。他照旧将包扔进沙发，上楼，却没有去找人鱼，而是火烧屁股般地窜进自己的房间——虽然他的人鱼连手淫这种事都帮他做了，但自慰这件事他觉得还是做得私密一点为好。  
　　Sam坐在床边，解了皮带拉开长裤的拉链，将手伸进内裤里包裹住自己已经滚烫跃动的性器。他缓缓吐出一口气，手指滑过前端，想象着他的人鱼就伏在他的腿间，伸出舌头舔着他的前端，继而张开它那张色情的嘴，将他的性器整个吞了进去。  
　　Sam想象着，他吻着人鱼，伸出舌头舔过人鱼的身体，咬住它的乳头，将手按在它敏感的腹股沟和尾椎上，他的人鱼狂乱地扭动身体，战栗着在他耳边吐出嘶哑的呻吟，叫着他的名字乞求他。  
　　Sammy。  
　　当那个声音在脑中蓦然响起时，Sam猛地挺起腰，颤抖着高扬起头。他叫着人鱼的名字呼吸凌乱地将精液射在自己手上。当他好容易平复下呼吸，想到人鱼就在一墙之隔的隔壁，虽然这里隔音效果不错，但他依旧羞愧地缩了缩肩膀。  
　　接下来的清洗以及调整情绪的过程都充满了无可避免的罪恶感，Sam还特意换了一身衣服。当他走进隔壁时，人鱼正浮在水面上，草绿色的眼睛里满是迷惘不安，而水面上正漂浮着几片像是刚刚剥离下来的鳞片。当人鱼看到Sam走近，它迟疑了一下，还是游到走道旁边仰起头看向Sam。  
　　Dean以为Sam会跟前两天一样蹲下来向他打招呼，伸出手触碰他的手。  
　　今天的他感觉更加糟糕了，比之前的每一天、比从前的每一次都要糟糕。尾椎像是更热了，腹股沟还不时泛起一阵阵麻痒。他试着用自己的手去触碰那些地方，学着昨天Sam对他做的那样，用手贴上尾椎，或是按压腹股沟，但难受的感觉没有得到丝毫纾缓。  
　　他需要Sammy。  
　　但Sam只是站在那里，低着头迟疑地叫一声“Teen”。  
　　他的反应让Dean更加迷茫起来。Dean伸出手，等待着Sam过来握住它，可Sam就站在那里，满脸犹豫，像是在忍耐着什么。Dean的那只手就那么一直扬在半空中，直到他似是确定了他的Sammy已经不会过来握住它时，他这才缓缓放下手臂，摆动尾巴游向远离Sam的另一边。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
15  
　　　　  
　　Sam做了一个糟糕的决定。不，按照从前的生活习惯，他只不过是从之前几天那种不合时宜也不适合他的“按时下班”的作息里回到了从前的工作狂状态而已。他很庆幸这么一来他也不用每天跑去加油站加油，毕竟现在油价高得有点可怕。  
　　每天加班到晚上十点，之后回到他位于市中心的小公寓里继续，凌晨两点睡觉，第二天七点起床。他尽量让自己没时间空闲下来，以致同事做不完的案子他也会主动接手。  
　　他把他的人鱼独自扔在了别墅里。他安排了钟点女佣定时过去喂食与打扫房间，傍晚也一定会打电话过去叮嘱对方记得给水池换水。  
　　有时Sam也觉得自己很混账。他就跟那些买了宠物最终却丢弃它们让它们不得不流浪街头的混账主人一样。可他不得不面对另一个问题——要知道，对着自己宠物发情的主人似乎是混账中的最高级吧。他可不想那样。  
　　尽管，其实Teen在他心中并不只是一只宠物那么简单。  
　　有时工作中的Sam会一不小心走神想起Teen，于是接下来的一两个小时里他都没法集中精力继续工作。他满脑子都是人鱼，Teen的微笑，它脸上的雀斑，它潮湿却温暖的手，它叫他Sammy时的嗓音……他想念人鱼想念到几乎食不下咽。他日以继夜地工作，妄图以此赶走那些不正常的思念，可每当他走进浴室打开花洒听到水声时，他总会不由自主地握住自己的性器，想象着人鱼艳丽的鳞片与它白皙的身体，将精液射在浴室洁白干净的瓷砖上。  
　　他可以做个表面上的正常人，然后继续被对人鱼的想念日夜折磨。  
　　或是干脆承认他就是个对人鱼怀有欲望的恋物癖、变态，不管是什么都好，回到他的别墅抱起他的人鱼狠狠吻它，触碰它。  
　　Sam简直快被自己折磨成人格分裂。  
　　而在这种惨无人道的折磨之下，他很荣幸地患上了病毒性感冒。  
　　他一个人躺在公寓的床上，因为发烧，嗓子干到好像已经冒出烟了。虽然已经去打过针，但整个人还是恍恍惚惚。他翻身缩进被子里，小孩子一样地用脸颊蹭着柔软的枕头。  
　　他的那群好友轮番打电话过来问候，还一个个自告奋勇地主动要求过来照顾他，都被他语气坚定地一口回绝。  
　　他只想见Teen。  
　　他的人鱼。  
　　他心爱的人鱼。  
　　Sam已经没法否认了。是的，他心爱的人鱼，他是个糟糕的恋物癖，是个会对着一条人鱼发情的变态。不管怎么样都好，就是这样了。  
　　他不正常。  
　　他承认了。  
　　　　　　  
　　　　  
16  
　　　　  
　　Sam没有犹豫地打开别墅的大门。  
　　他想自己大概会说一些Teen完全听不懂的话，他会告诉它他爱它。他不指望他的人鱼能够理解这些，但幸运的是，起码现在人鱼还是属于他的，起码人鱼还没法从他身边离开。  
　　Sam忧郁地笑了一下。  
　　他推开门。  
　　他并不期待人鱼还会一如既往地游到玻璃前等他，毕竟他已经有十天没有来过这里了。但当他看到水池里的情形时，他简直是大惊失色地跑上楼。  
　　水里到处都悬浮着从人鱼身上剥落下来的鳞片，它们多数都不完整，有缺口，或是完整的一片碎裂成好几片。他的人鱼就那么无力地缩在角落里，脖子与肩上的鳞片几乎全都剥落，露出因为撞击而红肿的皮肤，但真正令人忧心的却是它腹股沟上见血的抓痕，那些伤痕一定是人鱼自己一遍一遍用指甲用力抓过留下的，破皮流血，不等痊愈就又狠心地抓了上去。  
　　Sam跑到水池边，喘息着大声叫着人鱼的名字。  
　　人鱼在水里仰起头，看到Sam时它明显是吃了一惊。但它没有向从前那样开心地浮上水面，它依旧缩在水池底下，缩在嵌满瓷砖的角落里，不时伸出手狠狠抓过自己难受的腹股沟。  
　　Dean不知道自己做错了什么，他的Sammy突然就不见了。他被独自丢在了这里。虽然每天有人会定时来给他喂食，为他换水，但Sammy却再也没有出现过了。  
　　难捱的日子似乎快要到头了，但这一次却比从前的每一次来得都要凶狠猛烈。他不知道在自己身体里蠢蠢欲动的感觉到底是怎么回事，他希望能有个人像Sammy那样地触碰他的身体，他们可以接吻，或者……或者干点别的什么。什么都好，他几乎快要被身体里的渴望与焦虑给拆碎。  
　　他难受得哭了起来。  
　　如果Sammy不打算再来的话，至少应该将他绑起来，就像那些在地下室里度过的日子一样，让他在捆缚中安静地熬过这一阵子。  
　　可是现在的他不知道自己该怎么办。  
　　Sammy突然回来了。他就站在那里喊着他的名字。可Dean不确定自己会不会再次做出什么惹恼Sammy的事情。何况他现在已经难受到没法压抑没法忍耐，他不可能再像之前那样浮出水面，努力压抑着身体上难受的感觉，微笑着伸出手。  
　　他不能。  
　　他做不到。  
　　尾椎上又传来一阵可怕的滚烫，他扭动着腰，伸出手背过身后用力压住那个地方，但每一次都于事无补。他缩着身体向身后的墙壁撞过去，刺痛顺着脊椎爬进他的大脑，他咬住嘴唇，在水中吐出一串气泡。  
　　这时，他听见有东西落水的声音。他抬头，看见Sammy跳进水里，正朝着他这边游了过来。  
　　Sam伸出手抓住了人鱼的胳膊，他拉起它，将它带出水面。当他们浮出水面之后，Sam捧着人鱼的脸吻了下去。人鱼先是一愣，接着就伸出手抱住Sam的腰回应起他来。Sam抚摸着人鱼的背，将手落上它的尾椎，人鱼的身体突然一阵战栗，它猛然抓紧Sam的衣服，吐出颤抖无助的鼻息。  
　　“对不起，对不起，是我的错。”Sam轻轻咬着人鱼的嘴唇，不停道歉。他不该扔下Teen的，他忘记了，忘记了他的人鱼还在痛苦的发情期。  
　　Sam搂着人鱼游到池边，他先爬出水池，接着将人鱼抱出水面，两个人再一次摔倒了湿漉漉的走道上。Sam翻过身将人鱼压在身下，他吻着它，咬着它的下巴，舌尖舔过它的锁骨，最后含住他胸前已经挺立起来的乳头。人鱼突然就发出一声类似哭声的呻吟，它急促地呼吸，扭动着腰似乎想要躲开Sam热切的牙齿与舌头。但Sam只是压住它的手臂，让它动弹不得。  
　　当Sam的舌头一路蜿蜒舔上Dean血迹斑斑的腹股沟时，Dean突然弓起身体，他感觉像是有什么骚动从他下腹深处涌出。他不自觉地伸出手抚摸上那个地方，然而手掌之下只是他冰冷的鳞片而已。  
　　在更深处的地方。  
　　在他的身体里。  
　　他拉着Sam的手绕过自己的身体贴上尾椎那块隐隐发痛的皮肤，他眯起眼睛发出舒适的呻吟，仰起头想要去吻Sam。然而他的Sammy只是将他翻过身让他趴在地上，低下头吻着他的背，轻轻吮咬着他的侧腰。Dean感觉他被Sammy吻过的地方都有些轻微的痛感，那些痛感平缓，像是某些东西缓缓融化进了他的身体。  
　　他并不知道Sammy在他身上留下一长串吻痕。  
　　最终，Sam的舌尖停在了人鱼的尾椎处。那里因为撞击已经有些发肿。他轻轻吻着那里，舌尖反反复复舔过肿起都能看见血丝的地方。人鱼在他身下无力地呻吟，不时发出抽泣声，它的尾巴不时拂过他的腿间，他不禁感觉一阵气短缺氧。  
　　Sam抚摸着人鱼的鱼尾，直到他发现一个被鳞片覆盖住的湿润的穴口。他吞咽下津液，伸出手，只是轻轻拂过，那穴口周围的鳞片便自然剥落了。Sam只是迟疑了那么一小会儿，便伸出一只手指伸进那个穴口里。  
　　人鱼突然发出一声嘶哑的哭喊。它的尾巴猛然拍打在地面上，发出清脆的水声。它吸着气不停摇头，却不由自主地拱起背迎合着Sam的手指。Sam吐出一缕粗重的气息，他一只手扶住人鱼的腰固定住它，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，他又加入了一根手指。修长的中指在湿润而紧致的穴中缓缓深入，当他的手指好似碰到一个坚硬的鼓胀物时，人鱼突然耸起肩膀，浑身战栗着，直到Sam的手指被一股温暖的液体包围。  
　　Sam抽出手指，还有乳白色的粘稠液体沾在指尖上。Sam迟疑了一会儿，突然反应过来，这个大概是人鱼的精液。  
　　他又吞下一口津液。  
　　没错。那个穴口应该是鱼类的泄殖腔，雄鱼的性器一直都是缩在泄殖腔内部。  
　　Sam这是第一次对“他的Teen并不是人类”有了真实的认知。  
　　他俯下身体咬住人鱼的耳朵，对它说道：“还记得我的名字吗？”  
　　人鱼有些迷茫地动了动，却毫不迟疑地叫了一声“Sammy”。  
　　“是的，我是Sammy。”Sam奖励般地含住人鱼的耳垂，而手则继续爱抚着人鱼的穴口周围，“Teen，你想要我么？”  
　　人鱼不安地吸着气，却循着本能地追逐着Sam的手。  
　　“Teen？”Sam不慌不忙地追问。  
　　“Sammy……”人鱼叫着Sam的名字，“需要……”它的口中吐出支离破碎的词汇。  
　　“我也需要你。”Sam说着轻轻咬了一下人鱼的耳垂，他拉开自己的拉链掏出早已发痛的性器，双手抱起人鱼的腰，让它用手肘支起身体，对准它还在向外缓缓涌出白色精液的穴口戳刺进去。  
　　巨大的性器一口气顶到最深处，人鱼呜咽着，但它不断收缩的内壁却在告诉Sam它并不排斥他，它需要他。Sam抱着人鱼的腰用力撞击，人鱼呻吟着，伸出一只手背过来抓住了Sam的手腕。它像是无法承受如此激烈的快感，不停摇头，叫着Sammy。  
　　Sam俯下身体在它背上留下一圈咬痕。  
　　当Sam将精液射在了人鱼体内后，他一度担心他的人鱼是不是因为这激烈的做爱而晕了过去。但人鱼却喘息着回过头，它的脸上还有泪痕，嗓音沙哑地叫了一声“Sammy”。  
　　Sam抱起人鱼，吻了它。  
　　  
　　  
17  
　　  
　　虽然自觉是个变态，但Sam觉得自己至少还算是个快乐的变态。他实在不想否认与人鱼接吻实在棒透了，他喜欢人鱼用它湿润温暖的手捧着他的脸，也喜欢人鱼喷洒在他脸上的湿热呼吸。  
　　当然，他和人鱼之间还有更多更棒的事情，虽然跟人鱼交流起来还是有那么一点障碍，但这也丝毫不妨碍他们做那些令人欲罢不能的事。而他浑身上下散发出来的“棒透了”的气场也成功地感染了他的同事和那群狐朋狗友。  
　　所有人都猜测Sam Garfield是不是真的恋爱了。Matt甚至偷偷开了个赌局赌Sam这次的女朋友是C CUP还是D CUP。当Sam知道这件事之后，他并没有如朋友们想象中的那么生气，只是无奈地笑着抗议说他又不是大胸爱好俱乐部成员。  
　　“别扯了亲爱的Sammy boy，从你高一起谈的第一个女朋友到一年前分手的那个，没一个人的胸部低于C CUP好吗？就算你偶尔会跟男人开房，但……你真不认为那些不是健身教练就是运动员的家伙胸肌会没有C CUP吗？”Matt在电话里夸张地反驳，他自己在说到男人的胸肌时也不小心笑了出来，而此时Sam正挽着裤腿坐在水池边上，手里拿着切好的苹果喂进人鱼嘴里。  
　　人鱼已经过了发情期，手臂和背后蝴蝶骨上的鳞片也都自然剥落了。此刻它的手攀着Sam的膝盖，张嘴咬住Sam递过来的苹果，恰好听见他提到的罩杯的问题。  
　　Dean小时候可不是什么乖小孩，小小年纪就已经偷听过隔壁邻居两个已经上初中的姐姐有关胸部的谈话。  
　　Sam一边讲着电话一边又拿起一块苹果正要喂给人鱼，可低头就看见他的人鱼正低着头用双手在自己的胸前比划着，还用手在胸部两侧做着往中间挤压的动作。他没忍住笑了出来，手里的苹果丁也掉进水里，人鱼见状动作迅速地倾身过去咬住了它。  
　　“嘿！我说我有个长得像希尔顿的助理真有那么好笑吗？”Matt在那边大声抗议。  
　　“不不，我不是在笑你。”Sam连声道歉，他技巧性地转移了话题，接着又技巧性地在10秒钟内结束了这通电话。挂断电话，他将手机放到一边，低头看向吃完苹果还在继续研究自己胸部的人鱼。他失笑地伸手拉过人鱼，人鱼抬起头，扬了扬眉，反手将他拉下了水。  
　　他们自然而然地抱到一起接吻。  
　　Dean喜欢跟他的Sammy接吻，他喜欢Sammy温暖柔软的嘴唇，那感觉美好得简直能将他直接融化成一摊水。他伸出湿漉漉的手臂环住Sammy的脖子，闭上眼睛伸出舌头舔进Sammy嘴里。  
　　Sam环住人鱼的腰，手掌贴在它敏感的尾椎上，他的人鱼因此不安地动了一下，接着就更紧密地贴了过来。Sam小心地吻着人鱼，他轻轻将它推向池边按到墙壁上，低头将细密的吻洒落在它的下巴和脖子上，当他屏息钻进水里咬住人鱼的乳头时，他听见人鱼在水上发出一声宛如啜泣的呻吟。  
　　Sam轻轻啃咬着人鱼的乳头，让粗糙的舌苔用力舔过敏感的突起，他收紧手臂抱住人鱼的腰，下流地吮吸着人鱼的乳头。人鱼的手插进他的头发里，手指随着他的爱抚不时揪紧他的头发。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　Dean发出恳求般的低唤，他抱着Sammy的头，脊背随着Sammy舌尖的动作不时微微拱起。他从来不知道光是触碰乳头就能产生这么强烈的快感，Sammy的牙齿与舌带给他的轻微刺痛与酥痒让他不由自主地摆着鱼尾，恳求更多。  
　　Sam放开人鱼，在水中吐出一长串气泡之后他钻出水面，喘息着，人鱼伸手捧住他的脸再次将嘴唇贴了上来。  
　　“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy……”人鱼像是祈祷般地叫着人类的名字，它的手滑进Sam的皮带扣里，以一种急切的速度解开它，拉下Sam长裤的拉链将手伸进他湿透的内裤里。它舔着Sam的嘴唇，突然转过身用力将Sam推出水上。Sam再次以双脚泡在水里的姿势坐到了池边。  
　　水里的人鱼挤进Sam腿间，伸手隔着湿透的布料抚摸着Sam的大腿，在抬头看了Sam一眼之后它凑过去拉下Sam的内裤张嘴含住了他早就勃起的性器。它努力想将性器吞得更深，双颊因为吮吸的动作而微微凹陷下去，呼吸却因为口交而粗重起来。  
　　Dean艰难地活动着舌头舔过Sammy火热的性器，巨大的前端不断戳刺进他的喉咙里，他不得不稍稍吐出一些，用舌头卷住分泌着前液的前端，每当他用舌尖舔进凹陷里，他的Sammy会向前挺起腰叫着他的名字。  
　　他叫他Teen。  
　　Dean多想听Sammy叫他一次Dean，就算只有一次都好。他会趁着白天Sammy去上班的时候在水里练习自己名字的发音，就像在过去的十几年里他反复练习Sammy的发音一样。他希望自己有一天能听到他的名字、他真正的名字被Sammy叫出。  
　　Dean又将Sammy的性器含得深了一些。Sammy的手指就落在他的脸颊上，有力却温柔。Dean喜欢这触感，也喜欢借由手指传递而来的坚定。他轻轻闭起眼睛，但是下一刻他却被Sammy轻轻推开。  
　　人鱼困惑地睁开眼睛。  
　　Sam低低喘息着低下头，看见水中人鱼深邃的眼神。他俯身伸出手指抚摸上人鱼沾着前液与津液的嘴唇，人鱼不自觉地张开嘴含住了他的手指。它像是继续为Sam口交一样似的含进他的手指，用舌头舔着他的指节与指腹。  
　　Sam发出颤抖的喘息声。他从人鱼嘴里抽出手指，捏住它的下巴用沙哑的声音说道：“Teen，你喜欢我像刚刚那样玩弄你的乳头对吗？”  
　　他知道他的人鱼能够听懂他的话。  
　　人鱼直率地点头。它游近Sam，将手放到走道上想要出水，肩膀却被Sam轻轻按住。  
　　“Teen，我想看……你学着我那样玩弄你自己的乳头。”  
　　人鱼迟疑了一会儿，它低头看向自己一侧依旧挺立坚硬的乳头。  
　　它伸出手。  
　　当Dean的手指捏住另一侧并没有被Sam爱抚到的乳头时，酥麻的感觉像是电流一般瞬间从皮肤相触的地方蔓延开，他不由得仰起头发出一声含混的轻哼。他抬起头看向他的Sammy，他就坐在那里，性器依旧竖起在他的腿间，前端不断渗出透明前液。  
　　Dean轻轻吸进一口空气，他仰面倒进水里，摆动尾巴推着自己往水池中央游去。他的手指一直纠缠着自己的乳头，揉捏着，轻轻拉扯，他试着用留得并不长的指甲掐住乳尖，一阵刺痛之后他突然在水中颤抖起来，灼热的感觉从他的尾椎与腹股沟升起，不过片刻就蔓延至全身。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，试着伸出另一只手捏住另一边的乳头缓缓捏按。  
　　快感依旧伴随着刺痛而来。Dean本能地甩起尾巴拍打着水，腰也跟着手指爱抚的频率小幅度扭动着，他仰起头不断吞咽下津液，感觉尾椎处的温度越来越热，他希望Sammy能够触碰他，或者将他抱上池边进入他。  
　　可是Sammy只是坐在池边，用手握着他的性器根部，眼睛迷恋地看向他，叫着他的名字。  
　　Teen。  
　　Dean用力咬住嘴唇。  
　　他沉进水里。  
　　他仰起头透过水波看向Sammy。  
　　他的尾巴依旧激烈地拍打着池中的水。  
　　刺痛终于变成绵长的快感，Dean在Sammy的注视之下不断用指尖掐着自己的乳头，他浮上水面，在空旷的房间里吐出支离破碎的呻吟，他听见Sammy沉重的呼吸声，跟自己的呼吸仿佛重叠在一起。  
　　“Sammy、Sammy……”  
　　人鱼叫着Sam的名字在水中扭腰翻滚，巨大的水花溅起砸在Sam身上，他忍不住松开一直握住性器根部的手开始急促地上下套弄。  
　　这时，Sam的手机突然响了起来。但是没有人理会。人鱼却因那突如其来的铃声而一个激灵扬起脖子吐出一缕急促的气息，它原本一直玩弄着自己乳头的双手移动到自己的胯骨上，手指死死扣紧那里的皮肤，它在水里拱起身体，头颅沉进水里，只在水面上留下几个瞬间便破裂的气泡。  
　　看着在水里高潮的人鱼，Sam也加快了套弄的速度，最终，他也叫着人鱼与圣子的名讳射在了手里。  
　　水中的动静渐渐平息。  
　　那串顽强兀自响了很久的铃声也停下。  
　　只剩下Sam的喘息声。  
　　人鱼游到池边探出脑袋，它的眼角因为刚刚的高潮而微微发红，眼睛却愈发明亮。Sam忍不住用还沾着精液的手捧住人鱼的脸。  
　　“Sammy。”  
　　Sam俯下身，但他没有吻他的人鱼。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　他闭上眼睛。  
　　人鱼伸出手触碰着他的脸颊。  
　　“我……也……”  
　　“Teen……”  
　　Dean看向Sammy。  
　　叫我的名字，我叫Dean。  
　　这时，铃声又颇不合时宜地响了起来。Sam吞咽下津液，伸手抓过手机，发现竟然又是Matt打来的。  
　　他按下接听键。  
　　“你还想跟我继续刚才那个关于D CUP的话题吗？”他笑道，而他的人鱼则在犹豫再三之后终于开始用水为他洗干净了他那只沾满精液的手。  
　　而在听完那边Matt的发言之后，Sam轻松的表情突然变得凝重而欣喜。  
　　  
　　  
18  
　　  
　　Sam一直都知道其实他是被收养的。但这没什么，他爱他的养父母，而他们也同样爱他，他们之间的感情并未因为血缘的关系而有任何一丝疏远淡薄。他的父亲——也就是养父，甚至还打算在他退休后将银行交给Sam。  
　　虽然自小就与家人失散的经历听上去有些可怜，但Sam觉得自己实在太幸运，因为他并未因此而遇到任何艰辛。  
　　他记得自己还有个哥哥，他记得哥哥叫Dean，Dean Winchester。实际上，自从成年之后他就一直没有放弃寻找Dean，他的养父母也知道这件事，但他们没有阻止他，相反也希望他能够找到他的兄弟。  
　　还有他那群平时看上去不怎么靠谱的狐朋狗友。他们自从听说Sam想找到亲兄弟的计划之后，也都利用各自的渠道帮助他，虽然因为时间间隔太久而收效甚微，但在Sam宣布放弃之前，他们也一直在帮他留心各种信息。  
　　Sam有时感到惶恐，他害怕自己在一开始就用光了一辈子的幸运——他遇到了全世界最好的养父母，有一群全世界最好的朋友。  
　　而这也是为什么他一直执着于想找到Dean的原因。他希望自己的兄弟能跟自己一样幸运，希望他们走散之后Dean也能幸运地过上幸福愉快的生活。他无意打扰Dean，只是想找个机会确认。反之如果Dean不如他这么幸运，他也希望自己能够尽一己之力帮助Dean。  
　　Matt的那通电话就是关于Dean的。  
　　  
　　“如果这个Dean Winchester不是跟你哥同名同姓的家伙的话，那他当年应该就是被送去了这所隶属于教会的孤儿收容所。”Matt把打印出来的资料和照片一同递到Sam手里。  
　　Sam一开始还能平静地接过那几张纸，他扫了一眼上面的内容，有收容所的照片，但没有Dean的照片。但上面记录的这个Dean的出生年份跟他哥也一样——Sam一直记得Dean比他大四岁——收容所的地点也离他们走散的那个小镇不远。  
　　其实Sam对于当时的记忆已经很模糊了，有些细节都是听养父母说的，而他唯一记得的只有一个叫着“Sammy”的童音。  
　　Sam的手一下子颤抖起来。他狠狠咬住嘴唇，又翻了一下后面的内容，却发现这所收容所已经被关闭拆除了。  
　　“我打电话去问过，”Matt叹了一口气，“收容所确实已经没有了，那边也没有告诉我关闭的原因。”  
　　“没事……没关系，”Sam放下手里的东西，感激地看向Matt，“接下来的事情就交给我自己去调查好了，有了收容所的名字，要找到当年在那里工作过的人应该不难。”  
　　“另外……”Matt有些困扰地看了Sam一眼，将面前的笔记本电脑推到Sam跟前，指着网页上的一篇文章说道，“我顺手搜索了一下关于这个收容所，看到了这个，大概是十年前的旧闻了。”  
　　Sam的目光转向电脑屏幕。  
　　文章还颇有些长，他花了近十分钟才浏览完毕。  
　　大致内容说的是当年收容所发生过一场大火，后来经过调查发现是人为纵火，这原本也不过是一则不足为奇的社会新闻。但后来有记者顺藤摸瓜暗访发现纵火犯就是当年被收容所收留的孤儿之一。那个孩子后来被人收养，却遭到收养人的虐待，以致长大后出现心理异常，据说纵火也是为了报复当年收容所草率地让那个收养人带走了他。  
　　但记者调查出来的事实还不仅仅只是这些。他们发现从这个收容所被收养的孤儿之后多数都受到过收养人的虐待，以致他们怀疑这不是因为收容所工作人员筛选工作草率造成，而根本就是他们有意为之——或许是收了什么好处也说不定。  
　　“你说……他们会不会就是因为这个才被迫关闭了收容所。”Sam低声说道，像是自言自语，又像是在问Matt。他的视线一直纠结在那些描述被收养孤儿受到何种虐待的段落上，想到他的哥哥说不定也会遭遇这种命运，他的胃就忍不住一阵紧缩。  
　　Matt一眼就看穿了Sam在想什么，他一把拍上Sam的肩膀，安慰他说：“在找到你哥之前别想这些还没定论的东西。”  
　　Sam闻言闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，这才用力点了点头。  
　　“谢谢你，Matt。”  
　　Matt闻言大笑了起来。  
　　“你还是去感谢我那个长得像希尔顿的助理吧，她叔叔是一家小报的主编，这些也都是他无意中翻到的。”  
　　“幸亏她叔叔不是酒店老板。”Sam闻言也露出了一抹放松下来的笑容，随口开起了玩笑。  
　　  
　　  
19  
　　  
　　Dean感觉这一周他的Sammy回来得总比以前要晚一些。他有时看上去很疲惫，有时候又看起来有些兴奋，不过多数时候他总是一副藏得很谨慎却还是不小心露出马脚的忧心忡忡的表情。  
　　这一周Sammy总会比以往更早离开这里回去他自己的房间。  
　　他会在他们接吻的时候放开他去接听突然打进来的电话。  
　　他有时还会发呆。  
　　Dean很想知道发生了什么事。  
　　但Sammy什么都不告诉他。  
　　今天又是这样。  
　　手机在池边一直响个不停，Dean却拽着Sam沉入水中，他的手一直抱着Sammy的腰不让他离开，他的嘴唇一直贴着Sammy的嘴唇，不想听他说出任何他必须离开的话。  
　　直到铃声停止，Dean这才放开Sammy将他推出水面。  
　　Sam的头一露出水面他就迫不及待地划向池边想要确认刚才那通电话是不是白天他联系上的曾经在收容所工作的人打过来的。可当他就要拿到手机时，他的人鱼就会从水里追过来抱着他的腰再次将他拖进水里。  
　　如此反复了三四次之后Sam终于确定是人鱼不愿意让他拿到手机，虽然不太明白它为什么要这么做，但这个举动还是惹得Sam有些不悦。他再次浮出水面，趁着人鱼过来想把他拽下水中时一把抓住人鱼的手臂将它也拉出水面。  
　　“Teen。”他沉下脸警告般地叫着人鱼的名字。  
　　人鱼没有发出声音，但看得出来它也不太高兴。  
　　它凑过来用胳膊环住Sam的脖子想要吻他，却被Sam避开。  
　　手机又响了，Sam伸手要去拿，却被人鱼一把推开。它摆着鱼尾率先游了过去抢过手机攥着它沉进了水里。Sam连忙也跟着潜入水下，划动手臂追过去抱住人鱼的腰从它手里夺过手机，他心急地游到池边爬了上去，再看看水机，却发现它泡了水已经彻底瘫痪了。  
　　“见鬼的！”Sam伸手抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，有些愤怒地扭头看向水里的人鱼。  
　　人鱼只露出半个脑袋在水面上，它那双好看的绿眼睛也正看向Sam。可从它脸上Sam没看出它有任何一丝不安或是抱歉的神色。  
　　这个人是他好不容易才联系上的，白天他打电话过去的时候对方要求晚上再联系，现在手机泡水了，保存的号码也没了，而手抄的那个在办公室的台历上，如果要联系也只能等明天了。  
　　自从Sam看了那篇报道之后，他每天都在担心他哥是不是也遇到了变态的收养人，他恨不得立刻就能找到Dean，确认他这些年过得到底好不好。  
　　最后又看了一眼水里的人鱼，它依旧维持着只露出一双眼睛的模样。  
　　Sam心烦意乱地揪了一把自己的头发，突然生气地将手机扔进水里摔门而去。  
　　  
　　  
20  
　　  
　　翌日，Sam终于联系上了那个人。对方是个老妇人，对于收容所关闭的原因她也是三缄其口不愿透露，Sam也无意在这个问题上多做纠缠，他试着询问了对方是否记得一个叫做Dean Winchester的孩子，对方在一阵似是思考的沉默之后告诉他说时间太久远了，她也不记得他们曾经是否收留过那个孩子。  
　　虽然是意料之中的答案，但Sam还是不免有些失望。他只得转而询问对方当年收容所那些孤儿的资料现在还能否找到，老妇人犹豫了一会儿才告诉他说当年收容所发生了一场大火，不少孩子的资料都在火中被烧毁，余下的部分也在收容所关闭后移交给了镇政府。  
　　Sam记下了小镇的名字，那是这座城市周边的一座小镇，距离这里并不远。  
　　结束了与老妇人的通话，Sam回到办公室一屁股坐在了椅子上。  
　　他也不知道顺着这条线索能否找到Dean，但既然有希望他就不会在这里放弃。  
　　下班后他依旧开车回到了别墅。开门，打开客厅的灯，光线照亮了被玻璃隔开的水池。人鱼在水里扭过头看向Sam这边，它先是习惯性地摆着尾巴游向玻璃，可蓦地又像是想起什么似的，身体在水中一顿，居然又转身退向了另一侧。  
　　Sam一时不免有些生气，可想想又觉得好笑。  
　　他为什么要去跟一条人鱼生气？  
　　它又不是人类。  
　　他上了楼走进自己的房间，换了一身衣服，接着打开电脑开始处理白天没有处理完的工作。直到夜深他才捏着鼻梁起身，伸了个懒腰之后开门走进隔壁的房间。  
　　昨天被他扔进水里的手机就放在池边，外壳已经干了。  
　　Sam发现一旦人鱼不开心它就会缩进角落里。  
　　“Teen。”他试着叫它的名字。  
　　人鱼在水中抬起头看过来，却没有像往常那样浮上来游向他。  
　　它在水中张开嘴，像是在说着什么，那些暧昧不明的音节被水波吞没，最终只留下一串气泡。  
　　“Teen。”Sam又叫了一声，弯下腰，他朝人鱼伸出手。  
　　那不是我的名字。  
　　Dean在水里隔着水波看向他的Sammy。  
　　可是Sammy却在那里一遍一遍叫着那个错误的名字。  
　　他甚至无法纠正。  
　　他也无法开口说话，他无法告诉Sammy他想告诉他的话。  
　　他希望知道他的Sammy究竟是在为什么事烦恼，为什么事分神，为什么事而跟他置气发脾气。他没法告诉Sammy这些，只能抢走他的手机，期待他能因此跟他倾诉。  
　　可是Sammy没有。  
　　我不是宠物。  
　　Dean想告诉Sammy这个。  
　　但是他也没法告诉Sammy这些。  
　　“Teen！”最后一次叫出这个名字，Sam隐隐又有些烦躁。正当他想走近一些时，人鱼突然冲水里冲了出来，被溅起的巨大水花打在他的长裤上湿了一大片。  
　　Sam无奈看向人鱼。  
　　人鱼却大声说道：“不是！”  
　　它激烈的反应让Sam下意识地顿住脚步，他探寻地看着人鱼的眼睛，过了一会儿才试探性地叫了一声“Teen”。  
　　不是，那不是我的名字。  
　　不是，那是错的。  
　　Dean想这么告诉Sammy，可他能够说出口的仅仅只有那句“不是”，他摇着头，不停告诉Sammy“不是”，不是那样，他的名字不是那个。  
　　他原本并不介意这些，因为即便是错误的名字，从Sammy嘴里被念出也会变得美妙动听。可现在他很介怀，他希望Sammy可以叫他Dean，而不是那个像是无时无地都在叫着别人一样的名字。  
　　Dean咬住嘴唇，突然又埋头钻进水里。  
　　他突然对很多事都抱有期待。  
　　他希望Sammy可以叫一声他的名字。  
　　他希望Sammy可以跟他分享最近发生的事。  
　　他希望Sammy可以向他倾诉烦恼。  
　　Dean很久没有过这么多期盼了。  
　　他在漆黑的地下室里被关了那么久，久到其实他早就已经忘记了什么是期待——他期待割开鱼尾就有一双腿出现，其实没有；他期待自己能够趁着男人睡着时爬出地下室逃走，却从来没有成功过；他期待有一天能够再次见到弟弟，却没有一个Sammy带着他熟悉的笑容过来给他一个拥抱叫他一声哥哥。  
　　他只是被从一个鱼缸里转移到另一个鱼缸。他忘记了怎么说话，忘记了怎么靠语言表达。  
　　有个人对他说“我爱你”，他知道那是什么意思，就像爸爸经常对妈妈说的那样，“我爱你”，他知道，他懂那句话的意思。就因为那句话，他回忆起了所谓的期待。  
　　但那些都是实现不了的期待。  
　　Dean在水中蜷起身体，将脸埋进手掌中，缩着肩膀拱起背。  
　　他那么难过。  
　　就像他在街头举目四望却找不到弟弟时一样。  
　　他在水中不停叫着Sammy，他在叫着他弟弟的名字，以及他心爱的人的名字。  
　　人鱼异样的表现让上一刻还有些生气的Sam突然就慌乱起来，他站在池边大喊着人鱼的名字，他的人鱼却不曾回应。它只是缩在水里，像是极力让自己变成一个巨大的茧子。Sam心急地跳入水池潜下去抓住人鱼的手腕将它拉出水面，人鱼的手掌离开它的脸庞，他看见有眼泪从人鱼的眼睛里涌出。  
　　Sam见状愣住了，接着他手忙脚乱地抱着人鱼的头让它的脸埋进自己的脖子，他的手抚摸着人鱼的脊背，一直小声安慰道：“没事了，没关系，我在这里。”  
　　人鱼抱住他的脖子，低声抽泣。它嘴里一直含混地叫着Sammy，Sam抱着它，不时侧过脸轻轻吻着它潮湿的头发。  
　　Sammy依旧叫着那个错误的名字。  
　　Dean几乎就此苛责起自己，为什么自己一开始就不否认，为什么自己就是无法读出自己的名字。  
　　他抱紧Sammy的脖子，将潮湿的嘴唇贴上Sammy的皮肤。  
　　“想……告诉……”  
　　Sam听见人鱼在他耳边低喃。  
　　“什么？想告诉什么？”他抚摸着它的头发。  
　　人鱼摇了摇头。  
　　“想知道……”  
　　想要你告诉我你最近的一切。  
　　“电花……电……话……”  
　　“你……怎么……”  
　　那些琐碎的词汇始终无法连成完整的句子。  
　　Dean感到心急。  
　　他推开Sammy，看着Sammy的眼睛，急切地表达。  
　　却怎么都说不出连贯的句子。  
　　他突然用力咬紧牙关，那些词语的尾音也就此戛然而止。  
　　Sam认真地看着表情急切的人鱼，试图从它那些支离破碎的词语里找出它想要表达的意思。它心急的表情让他感到心疼。  
　　多数时候他们在一起根本不需要语言交流，他们彼此不交谈，只有Sam说话而人鱼倾听——准确地说，是Sam命令人鱼执行。如此简单的相处模式让Sam几乎忘记了人鱼也是有表达欲求的，它不说话，并不表示它就是无话可说。  
　　“你想让我告诉你什么？”Sam静静凝视着人鱼，伸出手抚摸它发红的眼角。  
　　“不好，看……上去……怎么……”人鱼说着又顿了一下，仔细思考着，“为什么……”  
　　Sam试着用这些词汇组成一句完整的句子。  
　　“你是在问我为什么看上去不好？”  
　　人鱼闻言一下子睁大眼睛忙不迭点头。  
　　Sam这才恍然大悟是人鱼察觉到了他最近这一周的心不在焉。但他一直没跟它解释过。  
　　他觉得没有必要，因为即便说了，它似乎也不太能理解，也无法帮助他。  
　　“想知道。”人鱼接着又说道，这次它的语气笃定了许多。  
　　Sam无奈地笑了起来。他摇了摇头，对人鱼说道：“这不是你必须知道的……”他话还没说完人鱼就突然凑过来狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇。可只是那么一瞬，人鱼便松开牙齿，伸出舌头温存地舔着他的嘴唇。  
　　“想知道。我……爱……”人鱼说着又顿住，它似乎在思索最后一个单词的发音。  
　　想知道。我爱你。  
　　能将这两句话连缀在一起的逻辑有千万种。可Sam几乎不用思考就能明白人鱼的意思。  
　　因为我爱你，所以我想知道是什么事让你看上去不好。  
　　有时Sam依旧不自觉地任由自己沉溺在“Teen是他的宠物”“他爱上自己的宠物”这种逻辑里。这让他无地自容，让他觉得自己就是个混账。  
　　可他的人鱼似乎并不这么认为。  
　　他的人鱼用那些与这逻辑毫无关联的词汇告诉他，他是错得有多么离谱。从一开始Teen就不是他的宠物，他爱上的美丽生物从来都不是他的宠物，他搞错了这段关系里的地位，他不是人鱼的主人，事实上他才是被俘获的那个。  
　　“Sammy？”Sam长久的沉默让Dean困惑地叫了一声。  
　　Sam搂住人鱼的腰吻了过去。  
　　“抱歉，”他的嘴唇贴着人鱼的嘴唇向它道歉，“我只是……我不是故意让你担心的，我在找一个人，一个对我来说很重要的人。”  
　　当Sam说完这句话，人鱼突然不安地推开他，接着却又抓起他的衣襟将他推向池边。Sam的背撞上墙壁，疼痛让他不由得皱起眉头，人鱼却压过来再次咬住他的嘴唇，低声说道：“我的。”  
　　花了两秒钟才反应过来这是人鱼在表现它强烈的独占欲，Sam忍不住伸手扶住人鱼的脑后加深了这个吻。  
　　“嘘，别担心，我不会吻那个人，”Sam说着将吻移向人鱼的脖子，“也不会在他身上留下吻痕。这些都是你的。”  
　　是你俘获了我。  
　　  
　　  
21  
　　  
　　当Sam决心告诉他的人鱼有关他哥哥的事时，他倒为难起来。  
　　该从什么地方开始说起呢。  
　　他一边脱下湿透的衣服扔进洗衣机一边思索着这个问题。  
　　他发现其实人鱼有着相当的理解能力，只不过因为它的语言能力跟单纯的个性让他一直误以为它有时无法理解他的话。  
　　Sam从衣柜里拿出一件干净的衬衫穿上——他苦笑了一下，不知道等一下会不会又被打湿——他对着镜子一丝不苟地扣好扣子之后走出房间。  
　　人鱼依旧在水里等着他，显然它对于Sam在它刚刚那句“我的”之后的回应十分满足，从看到Sam再次走进房间起它的脸上就一直维持着明亮爽朗的笑容。它游到池边伸出手扯了一把Sam的裤腿，仰起头叫了一声“Sammy”。  
　　Sam矮身盘腿坐下，轻轻捏了一把人鱼的手指，无奈地笑道：“这是最后一件换洗的衬衫了，你可别再突然把我扯下水，不然明天我真没衣服穿了。”  
　　人鱼闻言笑出了声。它双手扶住池边从水里撑起，飞快地吻了一下Sam的下巴之后便又落进水里，巨大的鱼尾拍打水面，水花溅到了Sam的裤腿上。  
　　“嘿！”Sam佯装生气地瞪起了眼睛。  
　　人鱼潜进水里，过了好一会儿它才浮起来，露出一双眼睛在水面上小心翼翼地盯着Sam的反应。  
　　“嗯……你不是想知道我最近忙着找的那个人吗？过来，我告诉你。”Sam冲人鱼招了招手。人鱼立刻就乖乖游了过去，它露出脑袋，一双眼睛企盼地盯着Sam。  
　　Dean很想知道那个对Sammy而言很重要的人到底是谁。  
　　他想知道有关Sammy的一切。  
　　“我在找我哥哥。在我很小的时候我跟他走散了，后来我被现在的父母收养，可我一直找不到哥哥的下落。上个礼拜我的朋友打电话告诉我他找到了有关我哥的线索，说不定这一次我就能找到他了。”  
　　Dean听完Sammy的话吃惊地瞪大眼睛。他突然急切地冒出水面伸手抓住Sammy的手腕，焦急地问道：“名……名子……”  
　　“嗯？”Sammy微笑着反手握住他的手，“你是在问我哥的名字吗？他叫Dean，Dean Winchester。Winchester是我原本的姓。”  
　　他叫Dean，Dean Winchester。  
　　Winchester是我原本的姓。  
　　他叫Dean。  
　　Dean听到自己的名字被Sammy念出，他听到Sammy说他的哥哥叫做Dean Winchester。  
　　Sammy是他弟弟。  
　　是当初被他弄丢的弟弟。  
　　是他一直想要找到的弟弟。  
　　Dean瞪大眼睛看着他的Sammy，他的目光逡巡过Sammy的头发，额头——他只是用力凝视着Sammy的眼睛与脸庞，他记得弟弟确实有一双温暖的棕绿色眼睛，有一对可爱的酒窝。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　他低声轻喃着这个他反复练习了许久的名字。他的胸腔里被失而复得的幸福感撑得满满当当，他的血液里现在充斥着狂乱欣喜的分子。  
　　他几乎不敢相信。  
　　Sammy。Sammy。Sammy。  
　　Sam还是被他的人鱼一个冷不丁给拉进了水里。它靠近他给了他一个用力的拥抱，它的手掌贴在他的背后而后又揪紧了他湿透的衬衫。它在他的耳边一直叫着他的名字，它用脸颊轻轻蹭着他的脸颊。  
　　直到呛水缺氧的他本能地挥舞起手臂在水中挣扎，人鱼这才如梦方醒般地慌忙将他推出水面，它推着他贴上水池的墙壁，一只手捧着他的脸吻了过去。  
　　我找到你了。  
　　我不会再弄丢你了。  
　　Sammy。  
　　人鱼伸出舌头深深吻进Sam的口腔里，Sam因这突如其来的热切一怔，而后也闭上眼睛回应起他的人鱼。他的手抚摸着人鱼的身体，他的吻随之落到人鱼的脖子与肩膀上，他让人鱼转过身背对着他，在人鱼零星分布着几点雀斑的背上留下一长串显眼醒目的吻痕——它们恐怕会在它身上留很久，说不定一周后他仍能看到它们。  
　　Sam让人鱼攀着池边，他的吻沿着人鱼的背缓缓没入水中，他的手抚摸着人鱼的侧腰，滑下覆盖着鳞片的尾部，再缓缓向上停在了人鱼的腹股沟上。人鱼战栗着发出颤抖的呻吟，向后拱起背让自己的身体贴向Sam。Sam潜入水中张开嘴轻轻咬着人鱼腰上的皮肤，在上面留下一圈一圈重叠的齿痕，那些痕迹也会在很长一段时间里跟随着人鱼，成为它身上的一处标记。  
　　他的吻落上人鱼的尾椎。人鱼突然发出一声绵长的呜咽，它摆动着尾巴拍打着Sam，催促他。Sam浮出水面，抱着人鱼的腰解开自己的皮带扣，他将吻和齿痕再次留在人鱼形状优美的蝴蝶骨上。  
　　当Sammy的性器插进他的身体里时，Dean攀住池边的手指突然用力攥紧。Sammy潮湿温热的气息从身后喷洒在他的耳畔，他闭起眼睛低下头，身体跟随着起伏的水波起伏，跟随着身后Sammy挺动的频率摆动。  
　　他喜欢这些。  
　　Sammy近在咫尺的呼吸。他落在他身上的手。他们身体紧密相连的地方。  
　　他喜欢自己的身体里因为Sammy而升腾起的古怪欲望，他喜欢Sammy为他带来的强烈快感和满足感。  
　　他原本就那么爱Sammy。  
　　他原本就那么喜欢这些。  
　　他需要Sammy。Sammy已经成为了必需品。  
　　因为那是Sammy。Sammy是他的弟弟，是他最爱的人。  
　　曾经的两个Sammy变成了同一个人，就像两个圆弧拼在一起终于圆满。Sammy变成了他的一切。  
　　Dean呻吟着，将一只手伸向背后贴上Sam的腰。他用力，像是想让Sammy更加贴近他一样，像是想让他们相连的地方贴合得更加紧密一样。  
　　Sammy，我再也不会离开你了。  
　　人鱼喘息着扭过头，Sam甚至都来不及多做思索，身体便自觉地凑过去吻了它。  
　　  
　　  
22  
　　  
　　打电话给了那个小镇的政府办公室，对方答复说查看那家收容所的档案需要提前预约，Sam翻了一下这周的日程，每天的工作都安排得满满当当根本抽不开身，周末过去的话恐怕办公室也不会有人。他略微思索了一阵，询问对方预约下周一的上午是否可以，对方似乎也在翻着下周的日程，过了几秒钟才答复说只有下午有时间。  
　　“好的，那就下周一下午，我会在三点前到达。”Sam最后重复了一遍自己的名字和手机号码之后挂上了电话。  
　　他暗自祈祷有关他哥的资料没有被那场大火烧掉。  
　　这周里他一直拼命工作，想早些结束掉安排在本周的工作，也能早点开始着手下周的工作。他得为周一腾出时间，不光如此，如果那一个下午的时间不足以让他找到他哥的资料，他可能还要再预约第二次甚至第三次，他要为这些提前做好准备。  
　　有时在公司实在做不完那些，他会把工作带回别墅。  
　　他的人鱼每天依旧会在客厅灯亮起的那一刻笑着游到玻璃边高兴地叫着他的名字。  
　　不知道是不是错觉，自从那天他告诉了人鱼他最近忙着找他哥哥之后，人鱼就变得更加开朗听话起来。只要他出现，它的视线甚至连须臾都不会从他身上离开。它变得更喜欢叫他的名字，更喜欢拥抱他吻他，它就像小孩子一样地用额头抵住他的额头，有时还会亲昵地用脸颊蹭他的脸颊。  
　　只是为了提前完成工作，Sam不得不先回房间打开电脑，直到两三个小时之后他才会疲惫地伸个懒腰起身去往隔壁。  
　　人鱼总像是在期盼什么似的，只要Sam出现，它就会立刻游过去高兴地叫起他的名字。而且Sam还注意到，他的人鱼似乎总在努力试着说出一个单词，但它一直没有成功。  
　　Sam猜测人鱼大概是想说“哥哥”这个词。  
　　它大概也在关心他是否找到Dean了。  
　　但说实在的，Sam并不想让人鱼太操心这件事——说他小心眼他也认了，他只是不太喜欢他的人鱼想着别人，即便那个“别人”是他哥他都不免有些嫉妒，因此他也不太愿意在人鱼面前再提起这件事。  
　　Sam将人鱼从水中抱出，它就这么伏在他身上，捧着他的脸温柔地亲吻着他的额头。  
　　“Sammy。”  
　　它每落下一个吻，就会叫一次他的名字。  
　　这是人鱼新养成的习惯。  
　　它一直吻着Sam的额头、鼻尖以及脸颊，Sam有些不满地伸手扶着它的脑后仰头恶狠狠地吻住它的嘴唇。人鱼的手指随之收紧，接着又松弛下来，温柔地抚摸着Sam的下颔。它的手指落在Sam的脖子与肩膀上，解开Sam的衣扣，潮湿的掌心贴在他的胸口感受着他有一丝急促的心跳。  
　　Dean发出鼻音浓重的轻哼，他舔着Sammy的嘴唇，将温暖的吻洒在Sammy的下巴以及脖子上。他温柔地咬住Sammy的喉结，舌尖抵住突起，手指在Sammy的胸口轻轻画着暧昧的圆圈。  
　　他微微支起身体，将Sammy的衬衫从皮带里拉出推到胸口，接着俯下身体学着Sammy曾经对他做过的那样舔咬吮吻着Sammy结实的腹部，他的舌尖绕着Sammy的肚脐舔过一圈留下润泽的水痕。Sammy不稳的喘息声回荡在这个大得有点离谱的房间里，Dean吞咽下嘴里的津液，手掌扶着Sammy的腰吮咬着他的侧腹，在他身上留下第一个吻痕。  
　　Dean再次支起身体，看着那个吻痕露出满足得有些傻气的笑容。  
　　“我的。”他抬头看向Sammy，手指按住那个吻痕，漂亮的绿眼睛因为他的兴高采烈与自豪而闪闪发亮。  
　　Sam也支起身体，他揽过人鱼的肩膀将它抱进怀里低头细细吻它。  
　　“我的全部都是你的……”他贴着人鱼的嘴唇低声呢喃，“你可以在我身体的任何地方做上标记，我会让别人知道，我是你的。”他抓着人鱼的手贴上自己的颈侧，“在这里留下痕迹，每个人都会看见。”  
　　人鱼摩挲着Sam脖子上皮肤，它似乎太过沉溺于这个与Sam的吻中，以致片刻之间它都没有反应过来Sam话里的意思。直到Sam有些不舍地放开它，手指抚上它隐隐有些红肿的湿润嘴唇，它这才开始反刍刚刚听到的那些话。而几乎是立刻地，它倾身过去在Sam的脖子上留下了第二个吻痕。  
　　“我的。”它再次宣告。  
　　“都是你的。”Sam将嘴唇压在人鱼的耳畔，他的手绕过人鱼的身体拂开那些覆盖着穴口的鳞片，伸出手指缓缓插了进去。  
　　人鱼立刻反射性地绷紧了背。它一只手攀着Sam的肩膀，另一只手还扶在Sam的腰上。它迷恋地轻吻着Sam的脖子，将细小的呻吟全都溶进吐在Sam皮肤上的呼吸里，移开手解开Sam的皮带，将手伸进他的内裤里。  
　　当人鱼的手圈住他已经鼓胀到发痛的性器时，Sam闭上眼睛一口咬住了人鱼的耳尖。他搂紧人鱼的腰，手指缓缓向里推进，直到指尖顶到已经分泌了不少前液的突起，他用指甲轻轻掐住前端湿润的凹陷，人鱼突然战栗着将脸埋进他的颈间，嘶哑地叫起他的名字。  
　　Dean将额头抵住Sammy的颈间，勉强睁开因为快感而眯起的双眼，将Sammy滚烫坚硬的性器拉出他的内裤。他上下移动着自己的手，看着自己的指间沾满溢出Sammy的前液，他听见Sammy在他耳畔热切地喘息，呢喃着，下流地称赞他有一双会让任何人发狂的手。  
　　那些句子让Dean感觉下腹里划过一阵一阵宛若电流般的热流，他更加用力地依偎着Sammy，身体随着Sammy深埋在他身体里的手指而摇摆着，水波般的快感从他被Sammy不断抚弄的地方蔓延开，让他不断不断吐出艰涩的呻吟，不断不断艰难地呼吸，吞咽着仿佛永远也吞咽不完的津液。  
　　当高潮临近时，他慌乱地扭动腰胯想要避开Sammy的手指，但他的Sammy只是稳稳地扶住他的腰狠心将他推进快感的更深处，直到他仰起脖子挺直脊背，几乎是抽噎着迎来高潮。  
　　精液漫过Sam的手指，缓缓流出人鱼身后的窄穴。Sam喘息着抱住身体依旧因为快感而轻轻颤动的人鱼，用一个吻吞下了它接下来的呻吟。他抽出手指，用这只沾着人鱼精液的手握住了人鱼那只已经全然忘了帮他手淫的手。  
　　他抓着人鱼的手带着它上下套弄，在人鱼低哑的呜咽声中也迎来了高潮。精液喷溅到两个人手上，Sam依旧抓着人鱼的手，与它十指相扣，他们的精液混在一起——而Sam竟然就因为这种小事而不由自主地发出一声呻吟。  
　　  
　　  
23  
　　  
　　熬过了加班的周末，周一下午Sam开着车准时到达了那个小镇的政府办公室。  
　　接待他的工作人员似乎很担心他会问起当年收容所关闭的原因，带他去资料室的途中不时拘谨防备地看向他。他也聪明地没有开口询问，只当那个从未被公开的原因就是他跟Matt猜测的那样。  
　　原本他以为自己不会那么快就找到有关Dean的资料——因为他以前已经失望过太多次，他甚至隐隐觉得是上帝不愿意让他找到Dean——可幸运的是，这一次居然让他找到了。  
　　不过这里面依旧有点小问题。  
　　Sam仔细看了这个“Dean Winchester”的出生年月和照片，也留意了他到收容所的时间以及被收养的时间，大体确认这个人就是他哥哥之后，他这才急切地翻到下一页想要找到当年收养人的资料，但可惜的是后面的部分几乎都被烧掉了，Sam只能勉强辨认收养人名字的第一个字母是A，以及他住址所在的街道和残缺不全的社区名。  
　　虽然依旧没找到收养人，但聊胜于无。  
　　至少他已经有了线索。  
　　剩下的就是循着这些不完整的线索耐心寻找。  
　　Sam希望他的哥哥没有遭遇当年从那所收容所出去的大多数孩子所遭遇的悲惨命运。  
　　  
　　  
24  
　　  
　　接下来的一周又是拼命工作，Sam在周五的时候破天荒向公司请了假。他打算利用这三天的时间去那条街道看看，一个社区一个社区地找，肯定能够找到Dean当年居住的社区。  
　　事实证明Sam是对的，他在周五下午就找到了那个社区，那一片看上去已经有些年头的建筑让他更加确认这里就是他要找的地方。  
　　但接下来的一步就困难多了。  
　　字母A打头的名字。  
　　Sam顺着社区的小路走过每一户的院子，细心观察门口的邮箱。而他的怪异举动很快就引来了社区居民的注意，一个老人走到他身后用力拍了一下他的肩膀，大声问道：“转悠了一下午，年轻人你在找什么东西？”  
　　Sam被身后的声音吓了一跳。他转过身见是个老人，于是不好意思地伸手挠了挠脑袋，拿出他从那个小镇政府影印的Dean的照片说道：“其实我是在找这个孩子……他在十九年前被这里的一个人收养，但是我不知道那个人是谁，只知道他名字开头第一个字母是A。”  
　　老人闻言倾身凑过去，扶了扶眼镜看向Sam手里的照片。  
　　“我不太确定是不是这个孩子，不过我们这个社区里只有一个人收养过孩子，但几个月前那个人就已经死了，那孩子也失踪很久了。”  
　　老人的话令Sam惊讶地瞪大眼睛。他有些不知所措地看着老人，过了好一会儿才勉强问道：“失……踪？失踪是什么意思？”  
　　“就是不见了。”大概是没想到Sam会问这么蠢的问题，老人没好气地回答道。  
　　Sam沉默下去。  
　　这一次似乎又高估了自己的运气。  
　　他自嘲地想道。  
　　但他还是向老人问到了那个人的门牌号。  
　　  
　　经过消沉一夜，翌日下午Sam开车再次来到那个社区，他直接找到那个据说已经去世的人的家门口，在门口张望了好一会儿这才推开篱笆的栅栏门走了进去。  
　　大门是虚掩着的。  
　　Sam心虚地朝四下看了看，确认附近没人他这才悄悄推门溜了进去。  
　　空无一人的房子里死气沉沉。奇怪的是这所房子里的家具居然都还在，社区也没找人将这些东西拖走，客厅的沙发和茶几上落满了灰尘。Sam小心翼翼绕过它们摸进主人的卧室，试图从这里找出些能确认Dean下落的东西。  
　　却没有。  
　　他想了想又走进书房，发现几乎与天花板齐高的书柜里居然摆满了各种生物学的书。他走到书桌后面拉开抽屉翻了翻，也没找到什么有用的东西。  
　　叹了口气，他退出书房，决定去客房看看。  
　　如果Dean真是被这个人收养的，他应该会睡在客房。  
　　但当Sam推开客房的门时，却发现客房里竟然连床都没有。  
　　这太不寻常了。  
　　难道是那个老人搞错了？  
　　Sam满腹狐疑地走出这幢屋子，迎面却碰到了一个熟悉的面孔。  
　　Sam记得那个人，他是水族馆的员工，之前每周去水族馆的时候，他们还见过几次面。对方显然也认出了他，只是苦于不知道他的名字。  
　　“下午好。”对方殷勤地打了个招呼，接着他朝那幢房子紧张地看了一眼，略显局促地问道，“先生你来这里做什么？”  
　　Sam看出对方表情里的异样，便问道：“怎么了？这幢房子里有什么吗？”  
　　对方闻言连忙摆手说道：“不不，我只是奇怪而已……这里原来的男主人可是吸毒死的呢……”他说着，像是突然想起什么似的恍然大悟地点点头，“先生你应该认识他吧？我就奇怪你怎么会对那条人鱼那么感兴趣，应该是以前在男主人这里见过吧。”  
　　男人无意中透露的信息让Sam突然背脊一僵，他突然想起刚刚在书房里看到的那些有关生物学的书，虽然知道这种联想实在太荒谬，但他依旧难掩焦急地上前一步反问道：“你说什么？那条人鱼？人鱼跟这个人有什么关系？”  
　　对方被Sam反常的态度吓了一跳，支吾着说道：“人鱼……就是我在这幢房子的地下室里……发现的……”  
　　他话还没说完Sam便转身再次冲进了那幢老旧的房子里。  
　　  
　　  
25  
　　  
　　断电的地下室里漆黑一片。Sam依靠手机照明，巨大鱼缸的玻璃反射出刺目的冷光。鱼缸里的水早已浑浊不堪，散发出淡淡的刺鼻气味。他看着那个鱼缸呆了足足有近十秒，直到手机屏幕暗了下去，他这才深吸一口气稳住情绪，用拇指轻轻滑过屏幕。  
　　地下室很简陋，除了鱼缸之外就只有一张桌子和一把椅子，桌上的台灯上早就积满灰尘，一直圆珠笔就搁在一边，笔尖收进笔管里。Sam用手机照了照桌面，没有发现其他东西，他又弯腰拉开抽屉，一眼就看到里面放着一本封面破损的日记本。  
　　翻开第一页，里面夹着一个男孩的照片。  
　　Sam倒吸一口气，反射性地立刻合上日记本。  
　　——那是Dean的照片，男孩脸上还有些婴儿肥，笑起来却显得淘气可爱。  
　　那个荒谬猜想一直在他脑中膨胀，挤压着他的神经，让他感到一阵尖锐的头痛。他不敢翻开这个日记本，不敢阅读里面的文字，不敢知道这里面所记录的东西。  
　　他害怕这个东西会印证他的猜想。  
　　手机屏幕再次暗下去，Sam陷入死寂的黑暗之中。他的手死死握住手里的日记本，手掌因此沾满灰尘。从水里散发开的刺鼻气味一直环绕在他周围，提醒他，这里曾经也曾豢养过一条人鱼。  
　　他在黑暗中长久伫立，他觉得自己应该早点离开这里——把这个日记本留下，不去碰它，他离开。可他又不停安慰自己，说不定一切并不是他想的那样，那个想法太荒唐了不是吗，说不定这只是一本普通的日记，说不定里面还记录了Dean的去向。  
　　那个老人说，那个孩子失踪了。  
　　Dean只是离开了而已。  
　　人鱼与他没有任何关系。  
　　Sam猛地吸了一口气，拿着日记本走上地下室的台阶。  
　　他坐在上面隐隐有光线照射过来的地方，犹豫再三，最后终于再次翻开了它。  
　　日记的主人每天都只记下只言片语，可他的字迹太过潦草，Sam花费了好大心思才将那些单词全部分辨清楚。  
　　  
　　——我为他注射了Ⅲ型试验注剂，血压和脉搏正常，神志清醒，我问他名字，他告诉他叫Dean Winchester。  
　　……  
　　——尾椎生长处发炎，情绪激动，注射镇定剂。  
　　……  
　　——颈后鳞片生长情况良好。  
　　……  
　　——无法吞咽生食，以后固定喂食熟食。  
　　……  
　　——爬出浴缸用剪刀割破下体尾部，情绪激动。伤口较深需缝合，注射镇定剂。  
　　……  
　　——神智清醒，体温正常，血液、血压、器官正常；水上水下皆能自由呼吸；杂食。  
　　  
　　Sam像个小孩一样独自坐在台阶上小声抽泣。他用手背擦去眼睛里的眼泪，可是立刻又有眼泪涌出，他根本来不及处理。他的手死死攥着那本日记，摇着头，抽着气不停低喊着“上帝”。  
　　即便这一整本日记都是那么简单零碎毫无感情的记录，可他依旧能够想象Dean当时的痛苦。那个孩子被注射了非法药物，身体出现痛苦的异变，他失去了语言能力，被困在水里……Sam呜咽着，他从不知道在他幸运地被养父母收养时，他的哥哥却遭受着这样的折磨，他感觉自己是个罪人，就像是他窃取了Dean的运气。  
　　这本日记里写着Dean曾经想剪开他的尾部，写他即便在失去语言能力之后也总是反复叫着“Sammy”，写他企图逃走未遂被抓之后被项圈锁住。  
　　巨大的痛苦击中Sam的心脏，令他艰难地抽噎，几乎无法呼吸。眼泪与灰尘在他脸上凝成肮脏的污渍，可他全然不顾这些，只是将日记本翻回到第一页，凝视着照片上那个淘气的笑容，终于又痛苦地哭了出来。  
　　Teen……不，Dean早就知道了，他那么多次努力地想要说出“哥哥”这个词，可这些全都被无视被曲解了。  
　　Sam想起他那天说完有关他哥的事之后，人鱼的反应，它……他那么高兴，那么迫不及待地拥抱他，磨蹭他的脸颊。  
　　Dean早就知道，他早就知道。  
　　Sam在那幢屋子里一直呆到天黑，直到四周暗到如果没有照明就再也看不见任何东西，他这才拿着那本日记缓缓从台阶上站起。最后用手腕擦了擦还有眼泪的眼角，他走出房子。  
　　白天那个与他打招呼的男人早就不知所踪，但Sam也不关心这些。他拉开车门，矮身正要钻进车里时，后视镜反射着路灯的光让他眼睛不由得眯起，眼角扫过镜子里，看见自己脖子上有个显眼的痕迹。  
　　是吻痕。  
　　他呆了一下，突然低下头发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
　　  
　　  
26  
　　  
　　拿出钥匙却迟迟不敢开门。  
　　日记本还被死死攥在手里。  
　　Sam知道，只要他打开门，就能见到他的人鱼，Dean——他的哥哥。可他却始终无法将钥匙插进锁孔里，他仿佛是在突然之间失去所有力气失去所有勇气。  
　　被留下吻痕的地方就像是被火烧过一样刺骨地疼，那些鲜红的痕迹附着在他身上，像无数羞耻的斑点。  
　　他不知道恋物癖跟乱伦到底哪个更加不正常。  
　　当他意识到他的的确确爱上人鱼时，他那么惊恐，不敢将这些告诉任何人，他将人鱼关在这幢别墅里，没有人知道。他与人鱼做爱，他们接吻拥抱，将精液射在对方手里。Sam知道他永远不会将这件事告诉别人，告诉别人他爱上了一条人鱼，他爱上了一个根本就不是人类的东西，他有恋物癖。他会把这个肮脏的秘密隐瞒一辈子。  
　　可现在——  
　　Sam觉得自己被愚弄了。可他甚至都找不出可以回击报复的人。  
　　人鱼曾经并不是人鱼，而是人类，那是他哥哥，Dean Winchester。  
　　他爱上了自己的哥哥。  
　　他与自己的哥哥做爱，让自己的哥哥在自己身上留下吻痕，让自己的哥哥为自己手淫为自己口交。  
　　Sam垂下手，钥匙彼此碰撞发出一串清脆的响声。他痛苦地弓起背将额头贴在门上，感觉自己的心脏就快被碾碎。  
　　他没有开门。而是开车逃回了自己在市中心的小公寓。  
　　他头一次感觉到小公寓的逼仄，紧压的墙壁沉重得令他无法顺畅呼吸。他躺在床上，漆黑的天花板奇异地竟然出现了水波一样的花纹。他知道那是错觉，那些不过都是不真实的幻想。  
　　Sam闭上眼睛。  
　　日记本上潦草的字迹在他脑中宛若水草般纠缠，它们在他脑中咆哮尖叫，那个长出鱼尾的孩子拼命爬出浴缸爬向地下室的楼梯，他的尾巴在满是灰尘的地板上拖曳出一道长长的水痕。小小的人鱼小声叫着“Sammy”，额头抵在鱼缸的玻璃上，项圈与捆住双手的铁链令他动弹不得。  
　　Sam猛然睁开眼睛起身，他伸手捋了一把头发，下床去厨房打开冰箱，意外发现居然还有没过期的啤酒。他将它们全部拿出来，放在客厅的茶几上一字排开，一罐一罐地开一罐一罐地喝。直到他感觉自己已经彻底麻木在了酒精中，他这才回到卧室再次躺上床。  
　　人鱼的手臂温柔地环过他的脖子，手指不时拂过他的颈后。它贴过来吻他，吻他的嘴唇、喉结、胸膛以及勃起的性器前端。它宽大的鱼尾轻轻拍打着水面，在吞下他的精液之后，他抬起头露出满足的笑容。  
　　它绿色的眼睛简直就像另一座宇宙。  
　　他伸出手触碰到它温暖的眼球，手指伸进那片绿色里，他踏进了绿色的宇宙，却一路下坠，下坠。  
　　落地时，他猛然睁开眼睛。  
　　风吹起窗帘，阳光照亮了原本漆黑的天花板。  
　　躺在床上的Sam安静地呼吸，喉结微动吞咽下寡淡无味的津液。他缓缓起身下床，走进浴室麻木地脱下沾到精液的内裤。  
　　  
　　  
27  
　　  
　　Sam在阳光中一直呆坐到中午。阳光明媚到几近刺目，外面的好天气却丝毫无法令Sam心情转好。他面无表情地扭过脸看向放在床边的那本日记，封面上的灰尘在昨天已经被他的手掌拂拭干净，只有微微泛黄的页边昭示着它的老旧。  
　　Sam突然想到如果他没有发现这本日记就好了。  
　　如果他没有遇到那个多嘴的水族馆员工就好了。  
　　如果那个老人没有在那时上前来询问就好了。  
　　如果他没有去那个社区就好了。  
　　——如果他从未想过去找Dean就好了。  
　　Sam突然痛苦地沉下肩膀用手死死抱住自己的头。他震惊于自己的自私卑劣。他不敢相信在得知Dean的悲惨遭遇之后自己竟然还会有这种不堪的想法。  
　　但他实在太痛苦了。  
　　他为Dean所遭受的一切感到痛苦，他无法感知那些加诸Dean身上的痛，但他可以想象——即便这种想象空乏无力，看起来毫无诚意。  
　　他为自己居然爱上了自己的哥哥这件感到痛苦。即便这一切都是在他不知情的情况下发生的，即便它看上去那么顺遂自然，但现在他已经知道了，他知道这是错的，这不应该继续下去。Dean在很小的时候就被拘禁起来，他甚至还没有形成被社会所认可的正确的道德和伦理观念，所以他不会认为这是错的——可事实上，它就是，Sam知道，那就是错的。  
　　Sam猛然发出哽咽般的呼吸声。  
　　他找到Dean了，他不能丢下Dean，可他也不能再用之前那种眼光去看待Dean了。  
　　他们不再是人类Sam与人鱼Teen，不再是Teen心爱的Sam与Sam心爱的Teen。他们是兄弟，他们是Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester。  
　　Sam突然起身抓起车钥匙走出房间。  
　　去往别墅的一路Sam发觉自己脑中竟是一片空白。风从大开的车窗里吹进来——车里有一丝暑气，但Sam没有开空调——Sam闻到风里裹挟有一丝灰尘的气味。他竟然没办法整理自己的思绪，他没法让自己空空如也的大脑重新运转起来，去组织一些句子，为一会儿见到Dean时准备一套感人肺腑又无懈可击的说辞。  
　　Dean那么听话，他也会懂的，他会明白为什么他们再也无法继续，他会了解，他会理解的。  
　　将车停在别墅外面，下车的Sam下意识地让自己的目光避开后视镜。他粗鲁地将钥匙插进大门的锁孔用力拧动，急切的动作又让那串钥匙相互碰撞发出声响。  
　　他之所以这么做，是想赶在自己再次后悔之前逼迫自己直视这些事。  
　　这是他现在不得不去了结的，也是Dean不得不去面对的。  
　　听到动静，Dean立刻游到玻璃这边，他绿色的眼睛里充满担忧的血丝，表情里也带有一丝不确定的疑虑。昨晚他听到外面的动静，他等待着Sam推开那扇门打开客厅的灯，但在一串钥匙的碰撞声之后门外便再也没有其他动静了。那扇门没有被推开，客厅依旧漆黑一片，Sam没有回来。  
　　他不知道发生了什么事。整晚都惴惴不安地在水中游来游去，直到有阳光从上面的飘窗照进水里，他这才恍然已经天亮了。  
　　好在Sam还是来了，只是他看上去有些憔悴，眼睛是肿的，下巴上还有新生出来的胡茬。  
　　Sam在习惯性地打开了客厅的灯之后——即便现在还是白天——他大步跨上楼梯来到二楼，推开门时Dean已经伏在池边等着他，看到他进来，Dean高兴地叫了一声“Sammy”。  
　　迟疑再三，Sam还是走到池边，他看到Dean一如既往地伸出手拽了一把他的裤腿，然后仰起头弯起眼睛笑了起来。他举起手掌，等待着Sam如往常那样俯身握住它。  
　　但是今天Sam没有那么做。他半跪在池边，看着一脸不解的Dean，用力咬了一下嘴唇之后喊道：“Dean。”  
　　听到自己的名字被Sam叫出，Dean先是一愣，接着露出震惊又欣喜的表情，他几乎是迫不及待地将手撑在池边从水中跃出想去亲吻Sam，但就在他的嘴唇快要贴上Sam的嘴唇时，他听见从Sam唇间溢出一声沉重的呻吟，接着他的肩膀就被Sam按住。  
　　Sam躲开Dean的吻，伸手轻轻将他按回水里。在Dean赤裸的身体上，Sam看见那些他曾经留下的吻痕与齿痕，它们分布在Dean身体上的每一处，深深浅浅，无一不提醒着他。  
　　提醒他曾经跟自己的哥哥做爱了。  
　　即便他躲过了家里与车上的镜子，却依旧逃不过被留在Dean身上的这些痕迹。  
　　被压回水里的Dean抬头，一脸不解的表情。他伸出手握住Sam的手腕，抓着他的手凑到自己嘴边细密地亲吻着他有些发烫的手指。  
　　“不，不……”Sam就像是真的被烫到一样猛然从Dean手中抽回自己的手，他低喃着垂下头，不敢直视Dean凝结着错愕的脸。  
　　“……Sammy？”  
　　听出Dean嗓音里的焦虑与受伤，Sam难受得简直想一拳打晕自己。他抬起头迟疑地抓住Dean同样迟疑的手，紧张地吞下津液，他问道：“Dean，你知道我就是你弟弟对吗？你是我哥哥Dean对吗？”  
　　虽然困惑于Sam为什么突然问起这些——因为之前每一次他试图用一些单词告诉Sammy这些时都会被他用各种亲吻与抚慰打断——但Dean还是用力点了点头，用生涩僵硬的语调说道：“兄弟……”  
　　“对，我们是兄弟，我是你弟弟，你是我哥哥。”Sam急切地点头。  
　　听到Sam说出“我们是兄弟”时，Dean似乎就忘记了刚刚被Sam拒绝的事，他满是疲惫的眼睛里此刻已经被兴奋的瞳光填满，又重复了一遍“兄弟”这个词。他热切地反握住Sam的手，亲昵地叫道：“Sammy！”  
　　每一次听到这个亲密的称谓，Sam都会用力咬紧牙齿不让自己露出痛苦的表情。他努力不让自己去回忆Dean叫着“Sammy”在他手中在他身下高潮的样子，努力告诫自己他们只是兄弟，只能是兄弟的事实。  
　　“所以……听我说，Dean，”Sam语气晦涩，他尽自己最大的努力让自己看上去不那么沮丧难受，让自己看上去还是同往常一样，“我们是兄弟，所以我们不能再接吻了，我不会再吻你，你——你也不能吻我，我不会在你身上留下任何痕迹……”他说着，目光无意识地落到Dean胸口处的一个吻痕上，那个淡色的已经快要消褪的痕迹如同一片花瓣长进Dean的皮肤里，仿佛还带着潮湿的香气。  
　　天啊。  
　　Sam在心中呻吟。他不知他此刻的感叹究竟是因为懊悔还是因为欲望。  
　　“我不会在你身上留下任何痕迹……”他喃喃重复，仿若自我催眠，“也不会让你在我身上留下痕迹，这些都是错的，因为我们是兄弟，所以这些统统都不行。”  
　　水中的Dean握着Sam的手腕听他断断续续说完这些，呆了一会儿，似乎还在思考，半晌才问道：“怎……为什么？”  
　　“因为我们是兄弟。”每一次说出这句话，Sam就感觉自己的心脏像是被人放进了冰冷的水里，那些低温的清水涌进血管代替血液充满全身，Sam感觉自己快要在这冰冷的温度里凝结。  
　　“为什么？”Dean依旧不依不饶地追问。他心急地拉起Sam的手，游过去倾身拉住Sam的裤腿，接着他举起手试图握住Sam的皮带扣。  
　　他的手被Sam用力抓住。  
　　Sam从来没有这么用力过。Dean并不觉得痛，只是困惑，错愕，难过。  
　　因为Sammy拒绝了他。  
　　Sammy并不是像之前那样将他弃之一边或是置之不理，而是直接拒绝了他。  
　　“因为你是我哥哥，所以这是错的，不能这样。我们不能……不能……”Sam反反复复告诫，他半跪的姿势已经变成两条腿都跪在地上，Dean的手被他握在手中，还是一如既往地湿润温暖，这让他几乎忍不住想用拇指去摩挲Dean的手背。  
　　但是不行。  
　　不行。  
　　“我知道你会继续追问为什么我们是兄弟所以就不行——没有为什么，因为那就是错的，因为所有人都认定那是错的。”  
　　“我不！”Dean突然吼道，他脸上混杂着难过与愤怒，他用力将自己的手从Sam手中拉出，却再次伸向Sam的皮带扣，“不这么……我不、错的……”  
　　Dean错乱地表达，他急切地吐出一切他能够想到的词汇，他想告诉Sam不是所有人，他不这么认为，他不觉得那是错的，他觉得那没什么不对，他们是兄弟，也是彼此的爱人，再没有什么关系能够比得上这种带着血缘的爱恋。  
　　然而Sam再次死死扣住了他的手腕。  
　　“因为你是错的！你被一直关在地下室里，那个男人没有教过你这些！”Sam心急地喝道，等他说完他才意识到自己到底说了些什么。Dean满脸被刺伤的表情，仿佛是Sam的话让他回忆起了他被关起来的那些日子，那十几年里他的确一直呆在地下室里，男人也从来不会跟他说话。  
　　Dean猛然挥开Sam的手。  
　　他低头看向水下自己的鱼尾。  
　　Sam说那些都是错的，因为他被关起来，因为他不知道很多事。  
　　说得就像他遭遇过的事就是对的一样。  
　　就像他的腿变成了尾巴也是对的一样。  
　　所以就连不得不接受这些的他本身也是错的。  
　　他还有什么是对的？  
　　Dean抬头冷冷看了Sam一眼，俯身潜进水里。  
　　  
　　  
28  
　　  
　　Dean那一整天都在水下再也没有浮上去过。  
　　他知道Sam也没有离开，他就守在水池边上，一遍一遍叫着“Dean”，道歉，而后附上那些冗长烦躁的但书。  
　　——对不起，我说错话了。  
　　——对不起，我不是那个意思。  
　　——对不起……可是……我们不能，我们真的不能……  
　　Dean不想听Sam的那些道歉，也不想听随之而来的“可是”。但他只是让自己悬浮在水中，麻木地放任Sam在这个巨大的空间里絮絮叨叨断断续续地叙述他的理由，他那些有关道德和伦理的理由，没有上浮，没有打断。  
　　Sam有好几次都像是被自己的呼吸哽住喉咙无法说话。Dean也就是那样地呆在水里一动不动，他的眼睛盯着客厅里那盏散发着暖橘色光芒的灯，或许是因为凝视的时间太久，在许久之后的一次眨眼时，他感觉到眼皮酸涩，眼睛闭上时有眼泪从眼角涌出。  
　　可他还是没有动。  
　　就像曾经他被捆住动弹不得那样。  
　　Dean依旧不懂Sam说的那些，他不知道缘由，也不知道为什么一定要这样不可。他不会伤害Sam，也不会伤害任何人。  
　　可Sam拒绝了他。  
　　因为那是错的。  
　　因为他是错的。  
　　傍晚夕阳将沉的时候，几乎算是说了一下午话的Sam声音已经疲惫嘶哑，但他依旧急切却温柔地叫着Dean的名字。稀薄的夕阳余晖从飘窗照射进来，水里的Dean下意识微微仰起头，Sam伏在水边再次喊出他的名字。  
　　但Dean仍然没有任何回应。  
　　Sam挫败地闭上眼睛。  
　　Dean比他想象中的更加固执，而他也因此更加矛盾痛苦起来。他一想到今后再也无法让他伏在自己身上同自己接吻，再也无法哄骗他在自己身上留下惹眼的吻痕，无法抚摸、亲吻过他身体的每一寸，他就痛苦得想让自己就这么从这里消失。  
　　他不知道。他不确定Dean是否还能重新长出双腿变回人类——曾经他没有过这种打算，如果Dean只是Teen的话，他甚至卑劣地打算要将人鱼永远藏在这里——但Dean不是人鱼，他是人类，他曾经就是个人类，他有权利重新回到人类的社会，融入人类的社会。  
　　中午，在他踏入这里看到Dean时，他已经混乱地盘算起该如何寻找到帮助Dean变回来的方法。但他现在不能告诉Dean，他不能在不做好任何准备的前提下为Dean许下一个有可能根本无法实现的承诺，让Dean抱着期待空欢喜一场——到现在为止，这个想法存在的时间不超过六个小时。  
　　但如果Dean真的有可能变回人类，他希望Dean可以从他那段黑暗的过去中彻底脱离出来，他迫切希望Dean能够有一个清白幸福的将来。  
　　而那样的将来不需要一个“乱伦”的标签作陪。  
　　变成人鱼之后的Dean几乎就没接触过什么人类，Sam无法坦率地宣称他就是比任何一个人都要爱Dean，但至少，他对Dean的爱一定超过他对其他任何人的爱。  
　　我是你的。但是我们不能。  
　　“我很抱歉，Dean……”Sam嘶哑低语。  
　　水中的人鱼却依旧没有回应他的道歉。  
　　  
　　入夜之后，Sam靠着墙壁慢慢睡着。他一整天都没进食，但也不觉得饥饿，只是感觉累，疲倦夺走他最后一丝可以支撑自己走回房间的力气，让他就这么在有Dean的空间里沉沉睡去。  
　　客厅的灯竟然还亮着。一直静默呆在水下的Dean这时缓缓浮出水面游到池边，手指攀着走道的地面看向歪着脑袋睡着的Sam。  
　　那种愤怒与难过的情绪还停留在胸腔里，依旧那么强烈，可是想要拥抱Sam亲吻Sam的欲望也同样强烈。  
　　Dean低头，借着从水下透过的微光呆呆看向自己的双手。  
　　用力，他从水中撑起身体缓缓爬上走道。沉重的鱼尾离开水中发出巨大的声响，吵醒了沉睡中的Sam。他睁开眼睛就看见Dean伏在地上双手支撑起上身瞪着绿色的眼睛看向他，一时间他居然无法动弹，就看着Dean缓缓爬到他身边，倾身过来。  
　　他们的嘴唇靠得那么近，Sam的嘴唇已经感受到Dean迎面而来的鼻息。他紧张得甚至忘记了呼吸，只是闭上眼睛伸出手捏住Dean的下巴。  
　　他们的额头抵住额头。  
　　“不，Dean，不……不……”他摇头，依旧紧闭双眼。他说话时上下唇相撞，与Dean的嘴唇之间只差毫厘。  
　　他依旧一遍一遍道歉，最后伸手抱起Dean，将他放进水里。  
　　在他转身之前，他都不敢去看Dean的眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
29  
　　  
　　虽然经历了大概是人生中最漫长痛苦的周末，但周一的早上Sam还是不得不强撑起精神赶去公司上班。一周伊始的例会上他一直在走神，甚至直到身边的同事提醒，他这才发觉自己忘记关声音的手机在会议室已经响了足足十秒。  
　　他尴尬地连忙低头掏出手机，正准备挂断，却发现这通电话居然是他雇佣的钟点工打过来的。犹豫了一会儿，他还是冲正在讲话的总监略带歉意地点头致意，接着按下通话键走出了会议室。  
　　而当他听完那头钟点工混乱的报告之后，他便将什么会议什么工作通通抛到脑后，只是迈着慌张的步子回到办公室拿起车钥匙冲进了大楼电梯里。  
　　一路上他心急如焚，每一次遇到红灯他都会不耐烦地长按喇叭。然而刺耳的噪音让他更加慌乱忧心，他一直试图让自己镇定下来，可钟点工的话却一刻不停地在他脑中回放。  
　　——人鱼他在厨房里……尾巴被割得乱七八糟，地上都是血和鳞片……  
　　不，不不不，Dean。  
　　Dean。  
　　Sam也不顾超速违章将油门一踩到底，车刚到别墅门口，他连车门都来不及锁就大步冲进别墅。  
　　当他走进厨房时，满地的血让他下意识地猛然闭紧眼睛。他的心跳得很快，呼吸是从未有过的慌乱急促，但他已经没时间去做什么见鬼的心理建设了。他睁开眼睛，可是眼前的景象让他想要再次闭紧双眼。  
　　Dean靠着橱柜，眼睛虚弱地眯起，脸色是从不曾有过的苍白。正如钟点工所说的，他的尾部被割出七八道深浅不一的伤口，那些伤口从尾部往上不到十厘米的地方起一直延伸到腹股沟，血不断从伤口里涌出，而尾部的鳞片更是散落在地面的每一个角落。  
　　橱柜上放着一把还沾着血的水果刀。  
　　“叫医生……”Sam冲过去揽过Dean的肩膀，抚摸着他微微发凉的脸，他慌乱地低喃着，甚至都忘记去问到底发生了什么事，只是掏出手机颤抖着想要拨通急救电话。  
　　“对不起，我的人鱼受伤了，我想叫一辆救护车……我的地址是……”  
　　他话还没说完电话就被挂断了。  
　　他不死心地又拨通第二次。  
　　“抱歉我的人鱼受伤了，我……”  
　　电话再次被挂断。  
　　Sam终于反应过来他大概是被医院的人当成了疯子，或者他们只认为这是个恶作剧电话。他焦虑地咬着指甲，每一次的呼吸都深重得仿佛是要压榨干肺泡里的所有空气。  
　　要找个能够帮Dean缝合的人。  
　　可是医院的人根本不相信他的话。  
　　冷静下来，Sam，冷静下来。  
　　Sam试着做了几次深呼吸，他让Dean的脸靠着自己的胸口，以此来强迫自己平复下情绪，以免自己过于紊乱的心跳吵到Dean。  
　　突然之间，他像是灵光一闪般，拿起手机翻出水族馆老板的电话，希望能够从他那里得到些许帮助。但对方也表示不清楚人鱼的身体构造，无能为力。然而对方是最后一根浮木了，Sam只是不停逼问不停追问，终于，那位老板像是想起什么似的给他报了一串电话号码。  
　　“是当初一个研究所的研究员在看到人鱼之后给我的，你可以联系一下他们。”  
　　“谢谢……谢谢……”Sam用力咬住嘴唇，挂断电话之后又立刻拨通了研究所的电话。  
　　  
　　  
30  
　　  
　　在等待研究员的这段时间里，每一秒钟都被拉长成了一百年那么长。Sam懂得那些急救与止血的常识，但他不知道该怎么为一条人鱼止血，他不知道人鱼的尾部血管分部，究竟哪里有大动脉。他只是徒劳地抱着Dean，拿着钟点工拿来的毛巾慌乱地为Dean轻轻擦去尾部的血。  
　　每当毛巾接触到身体时，Dean就会痛得猛然颤抖。他急促呼吸，额头渗出的冷汗沾湿了Sam的衣领。  
　　早晨Sam离开得太急切，以致他忘记了去确认房间的门是否关好。Dean在Sam离开后便试着爬出水池，他顺着走道爬向门边，打开门爬了出去，宽大的尾巴沿着他爬过的地方留下一道水痕。  
　　客厅里的灯已经被关掉。  
　　Dean小心翼翼地从楼上顺着楼梯爬下来。  
　　他想起自己被关在地下室里的那些年，他翻出鱼缸，也是这样拖着鱼尾在满是灰尘的地面爬行，爬向楼梯，一阶一阶往上。那个时候他想到的只是逃走，离开这里，去找Sammy，他从来没想过就算他真的逃走了没有双腿的他该怎么去找Sammy。  
　　在地下室的十几年中，虽然身体发生了变化，但实际上他一直都不曾觉察这个变化会给他带去什么。直到那个男人死了他被两个男人“偷出”地下室，被关进了一个更大的鱼缸里，每天被无数人“参观”。  
　　在他们眼中，他不是人类，而是一个奇异的生物。  
　　他不再是人类。  
　　其实有时，Dean觉得就算他已经变成一个不是人类的东西也无所谓，因为他有Sammy，因为他找到了Sammy，他再也不需要用刀割开他的鱼尾、再也也不需要费力翻出鱼缸逃出那个阴暗的地下室。  
　　他从那些回忆跟噩梦里被解救出来。  
　　因为他有Sammy。  
　　Dean爬进厨房里，他知道那里会有他需要的东西。  
　　一把水果刀就放在橱柜上，Dean伸手就能拿到。  
　　他知道那会很疼。  
　　他知道，他体验过。  
　　第一刀下去，有破碎的鳞片迸溅起来，随之而来的是血和疼痛。痛感让他不断抽着气，他拱起背咬紧牙关拽着刀柄拖着刀刃朝着自己身体的一侧划过，有鳞片飞起来打在他的脸上，肌肉被割开时悄无声息，只有血和疼在叫嚣翻滚。  
　　他需要一双腿。能让他离开那个水池，那个禁锢他的巨大的鱼缸。  
　　因为他是错的，他想要正确回来。  
　　他希望这一次他割开鱼尾就能得到一双腿，或是如果真的有个像童话里的巫婆，他也愿意用自己的声音去换取一双腿。  
　　他希望自己是人类，而不是别的东西。  
　　他希望自己正确回来，然后告诉他的Sammy他不是错的，他爱着自己的弟弟也不是错的。  
　　Dean划下第二刀，肌肉的碎屑连同鳞片与血从他的身体里滚落，他发出哀鸣，却始终不愿意放开握着刀的双手。  
　　即便找不到那一双腿也好，他可以像这样削掉他的整条尾巴，砍断自己的尾骨，他是Sam的哥哥，他可以为自己要求两条义肢。  
　　Dean曾见过腿上装着义肢的人，他善良的母亲曾告诉他说那些人只要运动量超过一定负荷双腿就会剧烈疼痛。当时他只是畏缩地握紧了母亲的手，却碍于小小男子汉的颜面忍住不让自己露出惊恐的表情。  
　　或许是因为太过痛苦，最后Dean反而已经感知不到疼痛，汗水浸湿全身，双手的虎口处翻开一圈一圈的麻痹。大量失血令他无力地靠着身后的橱柜，意识涣散地思考着该如何告诉Sammy他想要一双腿。困倦疲惫令他无法集中精神思考这么严肃认真的问题，每个几秒钟他都会用力咬一下自己的嘴唇，好让自己能够集中精神。  
　　就在他费力思索着词汇时，一阵惊呼声响起，他听见急促的脚步声朝着厨房里跑来，他手里的刀被抢走，他的手还下意识地跟过去想要将它夺回来。那个人一直叫着“天啊”“上帝”，而后突然噼里啪啦语气急促了说了一大段话。  
　　他甚至没法认出这个人是谁，也不知道这个人在对谁说话，说了些什么。  
　　直到Sam回来。  
　　Sam将他抱进怀里，焦急地抚摸着他的脸，叫他的名字，声音嘶哑哽咽，就像是快哭了一样。  
　　  
　　  
31  
　　  
　　研究所的人都对人鱼的主人充满了好奇，他们虽然不怀疑真的有人会为一个曾经只出现在童话里的生物而掷下巨款，令他们不解跟好奇的却是他过分紧张的态度。  
　　不仅仅只是紧张。当他们开车到达别墅时，抱着人鱼迎向他们的男人满脸揪心悲恸，他只是反复道歉又反复道谢，摇着头，呼吸不稳地恳求他们帮人鱼缝合它破碎的尾部。  
　　回到研究所后，研究员们为人鱼注射了一支镇定剂——他们甚至想给那个高大却慌乱的男人也注射一支。他们检查了人鱼的伤口，也不光是检查，其实更多的是在研究，因为他们也不清楚人鱼的身体构造。  
　　他们为人鱼止了血，照了CT和X光片，还抽了血，以确定最后的治疗方案。事实上，早在他们当中有人看到水族馆的巨幅广告之后就直接去水族馆找过老板，希望他能够将人鱼捐献给他们做研究，但那个视财如命的老板一口回绝了，虽然他们之后也多次打电话过去，但每一次都被老板的咒骂给堵了回来。  
　　而这次，真是另一个好机会。  
　　他们甚至打算说服那个男人将人鱼留下，可他们刚起话头就被男人愤怒地打断了。  
　　“就当是我们租赁人鱼，我们可以支付相应的租金……”  
　　“我可以支付你们能够支付的租金的五倍作为你们帮我治好人鱼的报酬。”男人脸色阴沉，虽然他依旧没能从惊慌的情绪中脱离出来，但这句话说得倒是架势十足，他抬头环视了一眼研究所，意外发现了印有“Garfield”字样的文件袋。  
　　“Garfield家的银行给了你们资助？多少钱？如果你们还要不识好歹地继续问我要不要把人鱼借或者租给你们去搞什么见鬼的研究，我会说服银行老板停掉给你们的一切资助。”因为愤怒而渐渐冷静下来的男人掏出一张名片递了过去。  
　　Sam Garfield。  
　　研究员们看着名片上的名字面面相觑，继而只得识趣地结束了这个话题。  
　　当一切检验结果出来之后，研究员们告诉男人说可以立刻进行缝合手术，但人鱼尾部有的肌肉组织收到损伤，有些地方的肌肉甚至直接被剜了出来，痊愈的过程会非常缓慢，但是他们可以为人鱼注射他们最新研究合成的一款激素。  
　　“它的身体构造十分奇特……但总体来说跟哺乳动物区别不大，激素已经通过了动物实验，人体实验还在进行中，但目前为止收到的不良反应报告也跟其他激素类制品大同小异，如果控制好饮食就能将副作用降到最低甚至不会有副作用。”  
　　男人听完确实一副不肯相信他们的样子，但他冷硬的表情已经微微软化，再次露出那有些像小狗一样的眼神。  
　　他暂时只同意为人鱼做缝合手术。  
　　手术很顺利，但人鱼的尾部依旧显得惨不忍睹。男人几乎不忍心去看，可他还是强迫自己直视那些被缝合到一起的肌肉，那些鳞片脱落的地方，以及人鱼惨白的脸。  
　　“它需要在无菌环境中待一个礼拜，所以暂时还不能让它离开。我们给它用的麻醉剂和后续消炎药都是人类使用的药物，留在这里方便我们根据它的反应调整用药。”像是害怕男人不再信任他们似的，其中一个人还连忙追加了一句，“如果你不签署协议，我们是不会对它进行任何研究性质的活动的。毕竟你现在还是他的所有人和监护人。”  
　　男人闻言这才像是放下心来，之后他还细心交代了研究员人鱼的食谱，反复叮嘱他们人鱼不吃生食。在场的人闻言都不免在心里暗自想道这个男人好娘。  
　　  
　　  
32  
　　  
　　第二天一到下班时间Sam就抓着车钥匙冲出办公室。他没有事先给研究所的人打电话说他今天会过去——说实在的，他还是不怎么信任那群人，但他相信有“撤资”这张王牌在手，研究所不至会对Dean做些什么出格的事。  
　　当他到达研究所时，大部分人已经下班离开，只留下几个值班的研究员和实习生。面对Sam意外的到来，负责看护Dean与做记录的研究员满脸忐忑。觉察到不对劲的Sam心中一沉，连带脸色也阴沉下来，但他还是颇有教养地打了招呼。  
　　由于进不了无菌室，Sam只得站在门外隔着门上的玻璃观察房间里的Dean。此刻Dean躺在床上，闭着眼睛像是睡着了，还挂着点滴，而整个尾部则被一个巨大的支架固定起来。  
　　“为什么要把尾巴固定起来？”Sam见状不由得皱紧眉头，他猜对方也看出他的反感，没说话，只是等待对方的解释。  
　　“今天它醒来之后情绪很激动，像是想从这里逃走，挣扎的时候伤口再次开裂……”研究员说到这里状似头疼地摇了摇头，“我们为它进行了第二次缝合手术，无奈之下才给它把尾部固定起来。”  
　　Sam听完这段话，神色一下子紧张起来。他在门外忧心地往门里张望，目光落在Dean被固定起来的尾巴上，突然狠狠咬了一下自己的下唇。  
　　“那他后来有没有再出现想要逃走的征兆？”  
　　“有……”研究员无奈地扯了一下自己身上的制服露出脖子上几道抓痕，“这是今天我们按住它时它送给我的纪念品，我们为它注射了镇定剂。”  
　　看到那个抓痕，Sam尴尬地低头咳嗽了两声，他向研究员道歉，并一再承诺这部分的医药费由他支付。  
　　“幸运的是我并不需要打破伤风针。”研究员耸了耸肩。  
　　“为什么要打破伤风针？”Sam不解地皱起眉头凝视着眼前的男人，“不过只是被抓了一下而已。”  
　　“那可不是人，老兄，是人鱼。对人鱼我们可是什么都不了解，甚至都不知道这条是从哪里来的。”研究员说着，不自觉地抚上自己的脖子，“小心一点总是不会出错的，如果你平时与它肢体接触很多的话，也要注意消毒。”  
　　Sam这才恍然大悟。  
　　他们都把Dean当作异类看待。他们都认为Dean不是人类。  
　　Sam对这个研究员以谈论着什么动物的口吻来谈论Dean这件事感到恼火，但同时令他感到挫败的却是，现在的Dean确实也是这样，他甚至都无法为Dean去辩驳什么。突然，他想起一个问题，考虑了大概有五秒钟，他还是决定试探一下。  
　　“你们昨天给他拍了全身的X光片对吧？可有给我看看吗？”  
　　研究员点头应许，接着将他带到存片的地方拿出昨天拍的光片。  
　　“其实它的身体构造很奇特，上半身骨骼结构跟人类一模一样，连牙齿也是，耻骨也很完整。但下半身区别很大，它没有腿骨，却有一副结实的尾椎。”研究员说着指向其中一张光片，“这是它胯骨下面的侧鳍，里面的骨骼结构跟人类的脚掌一样。”  
　　Sam仔细看完这些光片，突然语气古怪地问道：“你说人鱼的尾巴有没有可能被双腿代替？”  
　　研究员闻言吃惊地瞪大眼睛，过了两秒钟他笑了起来。  
　　“先生，只有童话里才会那样。”他解释道，“先不说怎么去掉整个尾部的肌肉组织和脂肪，也忽视掉人鱼的生殖排泄系统与人类的不同，腿确实可以用义肢代替，但它还是会保留尾巴——我知道其他哺乳动物的尾巴可以砍掉，但它的尾椎里有着丰富的神经，如果处理不慎就会出现类似我们人类被压断脊椎的后果。”  
　　研究员的话几乎是戳碎了Sam所有的期待。他呆呆看着似乎是尾椎那一段的光片，不死心地追问了一句：“真的……一点办法都没有了吗？”  
　　研究员充满怀疑与困惑地看了Sam几眼，但还是耐心解释说：“这个也不能把话说死，说不定以后的医学发展会为你这个设想提供更大的可能性，但是目前看来——是的，几乎没有任何办法能够让人鱼长出双腿。除非你愿意再让它受一次罪，削掉它尾部的肌肉，砍断它的尾椎——但是这样一来，就算为它装了义肢它也没有站起来行走的可能。”  
　　当研究员说到“削掉它尾部的肌肉，砍断它的尾椎”时，Sam就想起昨天他赶回家时所见的凄惨景象。他绝对，绝对不会让Dean再受一次那样的罪。  
　　  
　　  
33  
　　  
　　虽然每天都会去研究所看看Dean，但这一周依旧格外漫长难熬。第五天的时候研究员告诉他说人鱼的情绪已经慢慢平复下来，他们撤掉了支架，也没有继续给它注射镇定剂。可门外的Sam看着门里的Dean，却感觉他好像比开始那两天更加苍白憔悴。他躺在病床上，双手搁在身侧一动不动，头朝上盯着天花板，眼睛偶尔眨动一下，却从不会扭头看向其他地方。  
　　他就像是失去了所有生气一样。  
　　Sam问研究员为什么他会这样，可是他们也不知道。他恳求放他进无菌室，却被拒绝了。Sam知道这是规定，就像医院里的ICU病房一样，没有任何人能够破例。  
　　好在一周时间就要到了。  
　　次周周一Sam又请了假。他很早就起了床，洗澡，刷牙，刮胡子，洗脸。  
　　他要去接Dean回家。  
　　分开了一周，当Dean再次见到Sam时，他并没有表现得多么热切——他露出了惊呆了的表情，瞪大眼睛看向他的Sammy。  
　　当他在一个陌生环境里因为疼痛而醒过来时，他第一反应就是找到Sammy。他从病床上摔下床，刚缝合不久的伤口因为麻药效力消退而翻开尖锐的疼痛，他高声叫着Sammy的名字，期望能得到回应。  
　　后来有一群人匆匆走进这个房间，可是Sammy并不在他们当中。  
　　Dean挣扎着，本能地用拳头和手肘去对付这群陌生人，尾部的伤口在一片混乱中再次裂开。  
　　他不知道自己后来是怎么睡着的。他依旧是被疼醒的，而这个时候他才发现他的尾巴被一个支架给固定了起来。  
　　每一天他都会大声叫着Sammy的名字，然而Sammy从来没有出现过。他每天都企图逃走，每一天都会被人注射他已经被注射过太多次的镇定剂——他痛恨注射，痛恨镇定剂，这些都会让他想起他的身体最初出现变化的那一年。  
　　他忘不了那种痛苦。  
　　到了第五天，他终于接受了事实。  
　　曾经有过那么两次，Sammy也是好几天都没有出现，他也这么惊慌失措，可他却一直笃定Sammy会回去的。因为他觉得那个地方是个“家”，那个家里到处都是温暖的色调，漂亮的家具，有人会每天定时过去打扫。  
　　可是这一次，他不在家里。  
　　他好像再次丢弄了Sammy。  
　　或者，是Sammy丢弃了他。  
　　其实这些说法都无所谓。  
　　他见不到Sammy了。  
　　他不知道这一次为什么他会平静得这么快。或许是他已经习惯了从一条人鱼的角度去思考问题——对，就像Sammy认为他们相爱不对而他觉得那是天底下最好的事一样——他被偷出过一次，被水族馆老板转卖过一次，然后这是第三次。  
　　可是他现在已经不在家里了。  
　　或许再也不会有人将他当成人类那样看待。  
　　不，他本来就不是了。  
　　他的尾巴依旧疼痛。  
　　但他知道，它会长好的，就像上一次那样，最后会完好如初。  
　　他觉得很无所谓。  
　　尾巴或是两条腿，这个问题好像已经不那么重要了。  
　　他已经不需要借着双腿去证明什么东西了。  
　　第八天的时候他被人抱出那个冰冷的房间。  
　　Sammy就站在外面。  
　　Sam抱过Dean，收紧手臂叫着他的名字。Dean还是一副吃惊的样子，过了好久才迟疑地叫一声：“Sammy？”  
　　“是我，我来接你回去了。”Sam试着微笑，可不知为什么，看到Dean苍白的脸与那满脸不可置信的表情，他只是觉得心酸内疚。  
　　Dean终于伸出手抱住Sam的脖子，他将头凑向Sam的颈间，就在Sam浑身僵硬地以为他要吻他而低声叫着他的名字想要喝止时，Dean突然狠狠咬住了他的颈侧。Sam没有阻止Dean，他的手指迷恋地摩挲着Dean干燥的皮肤，他吸了吸鼻子，还能嗅到Dean身上沾染到的消毒水的气味。  
　　在场的研究员见状都吃惊地想要过去拉开Dean，Sam却摇了摇头，转身抱着Dean走出了研究所。  
　　Dean似乎知道了这或许是他能在Sammy身上留下的最后一个标记，所以你如此用力，希望它能留在Sammy身上，永远都没法消失。  
　　  
　　  
34  
　　  
　　虽然听上去有些讽刺，但伤口还未完全愈合的Dean不能长时间待在水里。为了照顾他，Sam特地去公司申请休年假，虽然最近公司业务繁忙，但碍于他的身份特殊，主管还是签了字。但回头，主管就跟老板——也就是Sam的父亲打了一通电话。  
　　Sam刚刚回到别墅就接到了父亲的电话，面对父亲的质询，Sam先是支吾了一阵，最后撒谎告诉父亲说他找到了一些有关他哥行踪的线索，想利用年假去寻找Dean。Sam这也不全算是撒谎，至少他的年假确实跟Dean有关。  
　　父亲在那边沉默了一会儿，终于还是默许了他的行为。  
　　Sam挂断电话，第一次对父亲撒谎的他不免有些内疚羞愧，但他会找个时间好好跟父亲说明的。  
　　Dean的伤口部分在水中的时间不能超过一小时。Sam几乎是守在水池边，掐着表，快到时间了就会把Dean从水里抱出来。或许是上一周的“住院”经历给Dean带去了不好的回忆，Dean像是不太愿意呆在没水的地方，好在Sam的浴室里有个巨大的浴缸，他将Dean放进浴缸，让他的鱼尾搁在浴缸边缘保持上部受伤的地方不会沾到水。  
　　回家之后的Dean变得有些沉默，他不太愿意跟Sam说话，也不再像从前那样喜欢触碰Sam。他的目光有时会落在Sam脖子上那个出过血的咬痕上，但也只是匆匆一瞥。  
　　Sam听见Dean呢喃过“腿”，那个单词从Dean嘴里说出来，Sam心中那种酸涩的感觉更加强烈起来。他扶住缩在浴缸里的Dean，以抱歉的口吻委婉地转述了研究员的话。他以为Dean听完会有什么激烈的反应，可他只是若有所思地点了点头，而后又沉默下去，最终吐出了“随他”这个词。  
　　Dean没露出什么寂寞或是失望的表情，相反很平静，可他说出的那个词却像一把刀狠狠扎在Sam的心上。他扶着Dean的手不由得捏紧，手指陷进Dean的皮肤里，他的视线疯狂地从Dean的脸上逡巡至Dean的身体——Dean的身体上再也没有任何痕迹，没有任何标记，如果可以的话，他会倾身过去在Dean身上再次留下一串痕迹，从他的脖子开始一直到他的尾椎。  
　　想象一旦开头就再也无法停止。  
　　每一次将Dean从水中抱出时，Sam的手指总会贪恋地来回摩挲着他的皮肤，有时Dean像是感觉到了，带着惊讶地抬起头看着他，以眼神质询，仿佛下一秒就会笑开，可就是这样的表情却让他瑟缩。  
　　我应该去找个女朋友——或者男朋友。  
　　Sam有时会冒出这种很实际的念头，但他知道，这种实际至极的念头已经变成不切实际的空想了。  
　　他不知道除了Dean，他还能再爱上谁。  
　　他整颗心全都在Dean身上，他知道他不能，但他无法阻止自己。  
　　他可以缩回自己想要触碰Dean的手，咬紧想要亲吻Dean的嘴唇，却无法让这颗爱着Dean的心脏离开自己。  
　　如果可以的话，他希望他能抱着Dean大哭一场。  
　　因为他自私地想过，如果他们不是兄弟就好了。  
　　  
　　  
35  
　　  
　　Dean出现异状是在Sam年假的第六天。  
　　他的肩膀和背后的蝴蝶骨上再次长出了鳞片，下腹的鳞片脱落，尾部鳞片颜色变深。  
　　这些都昭示着——人鱼的发情期到了。  
　　Sam不知道Dean变成人鱼之后每年到底有几次发情期，但从Dean自己的反应看来，似乎连他自己都很吃惊这种变化。他惊慌失措地用手贴住自己的尾椎，求助似的看向Sam。  
　　“怎么……回事……”他低喃，像是自言自语，来自身体里的躁动让他不由自主地用肩膀撞击着浴缸边缘。他慌张地扭动身体，鱼尾落进浴缸里，水一瞬间漫过他的伤口。  
　　Sam见状连忙将他从水里抱了起来。  
　　Dean下意识地用手抱住Sam的脖子，鼻尖磨蹭着Sam的脸。  
　　Sam将Dean安置在房间里，连忙给那个该死的研究所打了电话——他想不出除了那群人还会有什么原因能让Dean变成这样。  
　　接电话的那个声音很耳熟，Sam几乎是立刻就认出来了——就是那天那个把Dean抱出病房的家伙。Sam对那个人有着让他自己都难以置信的敌视。  
　　但对方似乎对这个也毫不知情，在Sam一再逼问之下，他们这才支吾着给出结论说可能是那些消炎药的缘故，是药物引起人鱼体内的激素分泌混乱。  
　　Sam闻言气得简直想把手里的手机给砸了，但这时质问对方当时用药为什么不更谨慎一点似乎已经没有意义了，挂了电话，他又转身匆匆回房。  
　　Dean在床上不安分地扭动着身体，他一只手揪着床单，另外一只手扫过床头柜把台灯给扫到地上摔坏了。声响让Dean稍微消停了一会儿，他瞪大眼睛费力地喘息，然而安静的状态持续不过五秒钟，他又用鱼尾拍打着床垫，不时用肩膀撞击着床头。  
　　刚刚走进房间的Sam见状连忙大步走过来扶住Dean将他抱进怀里，伸手轻轻拍着他的背低声安慰他说：“别怕，没事，会没事的……”  
　　“Sammy……”Dean像是哀求般地叫着Sam的名字，他抓住Sam的衬衫挣扎着从Sam怀里挣脱出来，急切地想吻他。Dean拉着Sam停留在他背后的手贴上自己滚烫的尾椎，不停叫着他的名字。  
　　Sammy。  
　　Sammy。Sammy。Sammy。  
　　求你。  
　　Sam也发出沉重的喘息。Dean的嘴唇不过近在咫尺，他的声音不过近在咫尺。  
　　仿佛是察觉到了Sam的退缩，Dean忽然用力握住他的手。他的嘴唇停在Sam的嘴唇之间，喘息着，断续着说道：“捆……我……”  
　　就像以前那样，把我捆起来，扔在一旁置之不理。  
　　Sam闻言诧异地瞪大眼睛。  
　　他不可能听Dean的话把这样的他捆起来。  
　　见Sam迟迟不肯动手，Dean突然一拳打在他脸上。  
　　接着第二拳落在他的肩膀上。  
　　Dean放开Sam，独自滚到床的另一侧。他伏在床上再次死死揪住床单，肩膀随着他的喘息上下起伏着。  
　　求你，Sammy。求你。  
　　“找别人！”似乎是再也无法忍受Sam的袖手旁观，Dean猛然大声吼道，他将额头抵在自己的手臂上，手指几乎要将手指抓破。  
　　“你不能……别人能……”  
　　这个时候Dean突然怨恨起Sam来。从前他根本不知道这种焦躁的感觉是怎么回事，他被捆起来，难受一阵子，撞击着鱼缸耗尽所有的力气，每一年都是这么熬过来的。可是Sam告诉他原来这一切都是为了让他体验到更加美好的事，Sam告诉他了，可是现在Sam却不愿意帮助他。  
　　当Dean吼出那句话时，Sam顷刻间便忘记了呼吸。  
　　他想起Dean每年都会发情，每一年都会有这段漫长难熬的经历。  
　　如果他不愿意帮助Dean，是的，Dean有权利选择别人。  
　　这是Dean的权利。  
　　就算往后Dean真的能够重新得到双腿，他也一定会找到其他伴侣。  
　　Dean将属于别人。  
　　当这个想法在Sam脑中清晰成型，一股恶心感突然从他胸腔中漫出。  
　　他为什么会那么天真地以为即便Dean不再属于他，也一定不会属于别的任何人？  
　　他为什么会那么笃定Dean一定会留在他身边，即便他无数次地拒绝了Dean，即便他无数次地重申他们是兄弟，只能是兄弟——  
　　他根本无法容忍Dean身边出现任何别的人，他无法忍受别人的手落在Dean身上！  
　　Sam倾身过去，正好Dean翻过身呢喃着“求你了Sammy”。他的手指拂过Sam的手背，Sam几乎要因这轻得几不可察的触碰而浑身战栗。他伸手抚摸着Dean的脸颊，不住道歉，俯身吻住Dean的嘴唇。  
　　Dean立刻就张开嘴唇，他贪婪地吻着Sam的下唇，伸出舌头探进Sam的嘴里。Sam的手爱抚着他的身体，动作因为急切而显得粗暴。可Dean却因为这触碰差点哭了出来，他伸出一只手勾住Sam的脖子，另一只手迫不及待地伸进了他的衣服里。  
　　光是接吻与抚摸就让Dean射了一次，但Sam也好不到哪里去，Dean的手刚刚握住他的性器他就忍不住射在了Dean手里。他们再次吻到一起，Sam温柔地护住Dean的尾部，手指像是在弹奏钢琴般地轮流按压着Dean的尾椎。  
　　但他们之后也没有更深入的动作，只是亲吻，亲吻，以及相互爱抚，仿佛只是如此就能得到满足。  
　　Sam让Dean在自己的脖子上留下一个新的吻痕，他贴着Dean的耳朵不断告诉他说“我爱”，他一直道歉，一直忐忑地向Dean诉说着自己强烈的嫉妒心与占有欲，他甚至害怕Dean会因此而厌恶他，但Dean只是在Sam的脖子上吮吻出另一个吻痕，告诉他说：“我的。”  
　　“对不起，Dean，是我错了，我不能……我不能容忍你不再属于我。”  
　　Dean轻轻吻了一下Sam的鼻尖，他拉着Sam的手贴上自己的胸口。  
　　“你的。”  
　　  
　　  
36  
　　  
　　银行的职员都知道他们的新老板是个人际关系淡漠到近乎冷酷的家伙，他们觉得在老板眼中，工作就是一切，工作就是他的恋人和朋友。  
　　对，因为他们那个老板甚至抠门到从没请员工去他家参加BBQ烤肉聚会。  
　　“这些都是误解。”Sam耸肩，“不过算了。”  
　　两年前Sam的父亲退休，直接把整个银行的管理交到了Sam手中么人两位老人则搬去了五大湖区的一个小镇。  
　　“是啊，因为他们不知道其实你也有朋友，比如我们。”Matt拿起啤酒喝了一口。  
　　“是的！他们一定不知道他们的老板从来不开BBQ烤肉聚会是因为他根本就不会烤肉！”在烤架旁忍受烟熏靠着肉的Chris恶狠狠地啐道。  
　　Sam闻言大笑了起来。  
　　他此刻正挽起裤腿坐在后院的游泳池旁边，而他的恋人——Dean正高兴地在游泳池里游来游去，每次他这几个好朋友过来的时候，Dean总会很高兴。  
　　一开始Sam打算向所有人隐瞒他和Dean的事，但最后还是跟Matt他们说了。他已经做好了被他们绝交的心理准备，没想到他们在冷了两个月之后又主动联系他了。  
　　“反正别人又不知道，而且为此牺牲了一切社交活动的人是你，我们不吃亏。”Matt每次都有让人咬牙切齿的本事。  
　　于是就这么稀里糊涂地，朋友们居然也接受了他们的事。这让Sam觉得当初居然因为“不道德”这个理由而拒绝Dean的自己简直蠢透了。  
　　“那边那个大脚怪，滚过来拿肉！”Chris吆喝道，Sam只得起身过去拿烤好的肉。  
　　“嘿，Dean，要啤酒吗？”Matt走到池边问道。  
　　Dean从水里冒出头，高兴地点了点头。  
　　很可惜的是，Dean依旧没能恢复语言能力，不过这几年的相处里Sam已经能够从他的只言片语里准确地读出他想说的话。  
　　Dean游到池边接过Matt递过来的啤酒，用手势向他道谢——虽然Sam能明白Dean的意思，但其他人要想知道他说的是什么就有些困难了，在征询过Dean的同意之后，Sam去学了手语回来交给Dean。Dean对此并不反感，现在他的手语已经很熟练了，有时候他懒得说话时也会跟Sam打手语，不过通常Sam都会假装看不懂让他开口说话。而这时Dean就会从他比划几个从Matt那里学来的下流手势，每一次Sam都会气疯了似的打电话过去把Matt臭骂一通。  
　　Matt也坐到池边，跟Dean碰了个杯，说道：“我昨天又学了几个手势……”  
　　“Matt！你不想被淹死的话就立刻停止这个愚蠢的话题！”端着盛满烤肉的Sam大步走过来愤怒地大吼。  
　　水中的Dean大笑起来，他将啤酒放到岸边，接着冲Matt比了几个手势，那意思大概是“我会救你的”。  
　　“好兄弟！”Matt伸出拇指，放下酒杯，飞快地比了个手势，“这个手势的意思是……”  
　　“Matt！”Sam气得真想把Matt踢下水，他无奈地扭头看向Dean，说道，“那些手势你又用不到……因为最后实行的人都是我……”  
　　Matt闻言先是一愣，接着开怀大笑起来。  
　　Dean则是不悦地瞪了Sam一眼，转身用鱼尾拍了他一身水，嘴里还不忘咬词清晰地来了一句“Bitch”。在静默了几秒钟之后，后院里顿时响起Sam响彻云霄的怒吼声。  
　　  
FIN


End file.
